The World of Digimon
by Sailor Stella
Summary: In this story there are three new Digimon and three new people. Plus a new enemy. New Chapters are now up!!!
1. Default Chapter

The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter One:  
  
New Digimon  
  
  
  
  
  
It was after school and the air around the school was filled with a strange feeling. Kids were leaving, headed home for the weekend. All but three girls. One was in a computer lab. Another was cleaning out a locker. And the last was in a band room.  
  
In the computer room sat a girl with red/brown hair with brown eyes finishing a paper for a class. The one at the locker had a lighter red color hair but had blue/smoky green eyes. Her locker really needed to be clean. And the last one looked somewhat the same as the other two but was different. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was cleaning a huge instrument that was almost as big as she was.  
  
The girl in the band room finished what she was doing and headed toward her locker, which was across the hall from the girl cleaning her locker.  
  
"Hey you all done in the band room?" asked the girl from deep within her locker. Trash was covering the floor around her.  
  
"Think you had enough stuff in there Shannon?" the brown hair girl asked opening her locker. It was not real clean but real dirty either.  
  
"Most of it's the girl who shares the locker with me." Shannon said sticking her head out and looking across the hall, "Besides it looks like your friend is a person who collects things."  
  
"Yep." The girl answered. She was digging through the bottom of the locker looking for some thing.  
  
"Katriena! Look ou…" Shannon started to say but was too late to stop a huge book from falling out of the locker and landing on Katriena's head.  
  
"Ouch!" Katriena said sitting down hard. The book in her lap. She sat looking down at the book for a few minutes.  
  
"You okay?" Shannon asked from across the hall.  
  
"Yeah. I think so. Man why does she have to be so messy with her half of the locker?" Katriena asked herself as she got to her feet holding the book. She pushed the book back on the top, grabbed her stuff and closed the locker.  
  
"I'm going to go see if Jessi is done." Katriena said walking away down the hall toward the computer lab.  
  
"Hey Jessi! You done yet?" Katriena said coming up behind Jessi.  
  
"Nope. It will be awhile." Jessi said still typing away.  
  
Katriena looked over Jessi's shoulder.  
  
"Okay. Than can I have the keys?" Katriena said still standing behind Jessi.  
  
"Sure. They're in my backpack." Jessi said. She pointed to a purple backpack on the chair next to her.  
  
"Thanks. Just call and I'll come back and pick you up. Okay?" Katriena said getting the keys out.  
  
"Sure." Jessi said as Katriena left.  
  
Mean while out side the school. The weather had turned nasty. Dark clouds were forming. Rain started to fall. Lighting flashed. One hit the school.  
  
Jessi was still typing away when the computer screen got all bright. She leapt to her feet. The screen glowed even more. Something fall to the ground while two other things fly by her and out the door. The glow did not go away right away. Jessi bent down and picked up the objet. It looked like a little computer. She was holding it when the computer screen got really bright again. Jessi looked at it. And as she did it started to pull her toward it.  
  
"What? Help!" Jessi yelled as she was pulled in. Colors flashed around her.  
  
Next thing Jessi knew was that she had landed in a bush and on top of someone.  
  
"Ahh!" Jessi yelled.  
  
"Get off of me!" Someone yelled from under her. Jessi climbed to her feet in a flash. It was a boy. He had what looked like blue hair. And thick glasses. He was tall. Much taller than Jessi.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Jessi said blushing. She looked around. As she did something ran out of the bushes around her. It was white with purple strips on it's back. It walked like it had flippers for feet.  
  
"Joe are you all right? I heard yelling and a crash." It said.  
  
Jessi watched it for a moment and than screamed. She took off running. Not caring where she went as long as she was away from it. She could her them following her.  
  
"Wait! Come back!" The boy said. Jessi looked back over her shoulder and saw that he was catching up to her. She was still looking over her shoulder when she fell into a hole.  
  
"Yipe!" She said as she went down. She landed hard. She looked up. She didn't fall far but it would be a problem to climb out of. She was wiping the dust off her self when someone else fell beside her. After the dust cleared she saw that it was the boy and the thing with him. She stepped back as he stood up.  
  
"Ouch. Are you okay?" He asked as he spotted Jessi.  
  
"I guess so." Jessi said as she still was stepping back wards.  
  
She came to a stop. Jessi had backed into a wall.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the school Shannon and Katriena were running toward the computer lab when something flew into their hands. All they did was keep a tight hold on them and kept on running.  
  
"Jessi!" Katriena yelled as they reached the computer lab. No one was there. They ran over to the computer that Jessi had been using. She was gone.  
  
"Where did she go?" Shannon said looking around.  
  
"I wish I knew." Katriena said. And as she said that the computer got really bright. It started to pull Shannon and Katriena toward it.  
  
"Help!" they both yelled together as they were pulled in.  
  
  
  
Shannon fall toward what looked like a desert. She was about to hit the ground when something caught her. It sat her down gently. Shannon looked around. She saw a boy with a blue shirt on and some brown shorts. His hair was a messy, but in a cute way.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked Shannon.  
  
"I think so.' She said still looking around. She had her back turned to the boy when something walked up to him.  
  
"What's your name?" she heard the boy ask.  
  
"Shannon." She said as she turned back to face him. She let out a huge scream. And took a step back but something grabbed her leg. She toppled over what ever it was and fell on her butt. What ever had grabbed her was now sitting on her stomach hugging her.  
  
"Take it easy there little guy." The boy said as he picked up the thing.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so happy." It said. Shannon took another look at it and than fainted.  
  
  
  
Katriena had fallen into a river and was being pulled toward a huge waterfall.  
  
"Help! Someone help me!" she tried to scream but got a mouth full of water instead.  
  
"Hold on! We're coming!" someone on shore yelled out to her. A boy was standing on the bank. And something huge was with him. It was white and it had purple stripes running along its back. The boy climbed up on it and it dove into the water. It reached Katriena in about a minute.  
  
"Quick give me your hand!" the boy said as he leaned over to reach for her. Katriena knew she had no choice but to do so. She grabbed his hand he pulled her up and on to the back on the monster. They reached the shore in no time flat. Katriena fall off the monster, landed on her knees and started to cough. The boy landed beside her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he said as Katriena stopped coughing.  
  
"I think so." She said as she sat back. The huge monster looking wolf thing was gone and in its place was something that was small. It had a horn on the top of its head. And it wore its fur like it was a coat. She than looked at the boy. He had light brown hair that stuck up all over the place. He was tall.  
  
"I'm Matt." He said.  
  
"Katriena." Katriena said right before she passed out.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Jessi was walking inside a cave with the boy, Joe, and the monster, or Gomamon as Joe called him.  
  
"Where are we? And I don't mean that we are in a cave either." She said as she walked.  
  
"You are in the Digital World." Joe said.  
  
"The what?" Jessi asked puzzled.  
  
"The Digital World. And this is one of its population." Joe said pointing at Gomamon.  
  
"I'm a digimon." He said proudly.  
  
"A digi what?" Jessi asked looking down at it.  
  
"A digimon. A Digital Monster." Gomamon said as he ran forward ahead of Jessi and Joe.  
  
"How did you get here anyway Jessi?" Joe asked.  
  
"I was typing on a school computer when the screen got really bright and this fall out of it." Jessi said as she reached inside her pocket and pulled out the device.  
  
"That's a digivice." Joe said, "A newer kind though."  
  
"And two others flew out too. But I don't know where thouse went though." Jessi said as she put in back in her pocket.  
  
"Joe! Come here!" Gomamon yelled from up ahead.  
  
"Come on." Joe said as he grabbed Jessi's hand and pulled her behind him. They found Gomamon. He was standing over something that was lying on the ground. Joe rushed over to it. Jessi followed behind him.  
  
"What is it?" Jessi asked as she watched over his shoulder. She watched the little thing in Joe's arms. It was green and had what Jessi thought looked like wings. A light started to glow around it. The glow also came from Jessi's pocket. The little thing woke up. It looked at Joe than over his shoulder at Jessi.  
  
"Hi!" it said as it jumped out of Joe's arms and into Jessi's.  
  
"Um..Hi." Jessi said looking down at it. In a way it was kind of cute.  
  
"I'm Balamon." It said grinning like crazy.  
  
"I'm Jessi." Jessi said as she watched it.  
  
"I'm your Digimon." Balamon said happily. 


	2. More New Digimon

The Wold of Digimon:  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
More new Digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shannon was slowly waking up when she heard a voice say, "Oh no. Did I kill her?"  
  
"No. She just fainted. She'll be okay." Another voice said.  
  
Shannon opened her eyes to find the face of the boy and the thing looking down at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" the boy asked. Worry was written all over his face.  
  
"I think so. But what is that and that?" she asked as she sat up and pointed at two things by her. One was a little orange dinosaur and the other was a little ball of fur with a tail and two feet.  
  
"I'm Agumon." The dinosaur said.  
  
"And I'm Poomon. And I finally found you." The other thing said.  
  
"I'm Tai." The boy said finally saying his name.  
  
Poomon jumped into Shannon's lap. It looked up at her.  
  
"Where am I?" Shannon asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt was trying to catch a fish when Katriena woke up. She was lying on some huge leaves. A small fire was blazing near her.  
  
"Ah you are awake." Matt's little monster friend said when it saw that Katriena was awake.  
  
"I must have shalowed more water than I thought." Katriena said, "I thought I just heard you talk."  
  
"You did." It said.  
  
Katriena screamed. She tried to get to her feet but fall backwards. Matt caught her before she could fall.  
  
"You just sit here. Gabumon won't hurt you." Matt said, as he set Katriena back on the leaves were she had been lying.  
  
"I'm a good Digimon." Gabumon said as he added more sticks to the fire.  
  
"Digimon?" Katriena asked looking at Matt for some help understanding.  
  
  
  
"Balamon are you a girl or guy?" Jessi asked as Balamon bounced along her side as she walked.  
  
"I'm a girl." Balamon said. It was having a hard time. Jessi picked her up.  
  
"Here I'll carry you." Jessi said as Balamon settled in her arms. Jessi and Joe were still walking in the cave. A light was at the end.  
  
"Good we found a way out." Gomamon said running forward. Balamon jumped down out of Jessi's arms bouncing after Gomamon.  
  
"Wait for me!" Balamon yelled. Jessi laughed. She and Joe rushed after them. Jessi put an arm up to her eyes to block the sun. She took a step out into the sunlight. But her feet touched nothing but air.  
  
"Ah!" Jessi heard herself scream as she fell. She heard Joe scream too. They fell into a cold river.  
  
"Marching Fishe!" Gomamon yelled. Fish rose up under Jessi and Joe.  
  
"The only way to travel." Joe said as the fish swam under him.  
  
"But where's Balamon?" Jessi said looking around. She couldn't find her little friend.  
  
"Help!" someone screamed from up ahead of them.  
  
"Balamon!" Jessi screamed when she saw that it was her Digimon.  
  
  
  
Katriena was eating some cooked fish when she heard a scream. She looked out over the river. Something green was floating down the river and a whole mob of fish were swimming after it. Two people and a digimon were raiding on top of them. The digimon hopped back into the water and swam after the little green thing. The fish swam over the bank letting the people get off. A guy and a girl. The girl ran along the bank running after the things in the water. The digimon that had jumped in the water was swimming to shore with the little green thing in its mouth.  
  
"Hey Matt. Look what I found." The boy said to Matt as he walked up to them. He was pointing at the girl who was now holding the green thing in her arms.  
  
"I found someone too Joe." Matt said looking down at Katriena. Katriena was still watching the girl. She turned around toward them.  
  
"Jessi!" Katriena shouted. She jumped to her feet and ran over to Jessi.  
  
"Katriena!" Jessi said surprised. Something jumped out of the bushes and landed between the two girls. It looked at Katriena. It started to jump. Katriena and Jessi screamed. The little green thing in Jessi's arms tried to get down out of her arms. Matt and Joe ran over to them.  
  
"I found her! I found her!" the thing was yelling as it jumped around Katriena. It looked like a frog except it was blue instead of green. It hopped around Katriena once more than jumped into her arms.  
  
"I'm Oggiemon and I've been waiting for you." It said as it grinned. Matt and Joe were watching it.  
  
"I'm Katriena and do I know you?" Katriena asked the little thing in her arms.  
  
"I'm your Digimon." Oggiemon said.  
  
  
  
Shannon was following behind Tai carrying Poomon. Agumon was talking to him. Shannon was trying to understand to what they were talking about when something growled.  
  
"Was that my stomach? Or something else?" Shannon asked.  
  
"It was something else. Look!" Tai said pointing behind them. Shannon saw a huge monster that looked like another dinosaur. Only this one had a long neck.  
  
"What's that?" Shannon asked.  
  
"That's Dinomon and watch out she gets mad for no reason at all." Agumon said. Shannon took a step back. She fell in something. It was full of eggs.  
  
"It's her nest. And watch out there is a little one in there." Tai said. A little green Dinomon was looking at Shannon hungrily. It opened its mouth to show rows of teeth.  
  
"Help!" Shannon yelled. Poomon ran over to help, but the little Dinomon swatted him away.  
  
"Poomon!" Shannon yelled. A glow came out of her pocket. It went around Poomon.  
  
"Poomon Digivolves to…" he shouted as he span around in a circle, "Pintomon!" Poomon had changed into a horse like digimon, Pintomon.  
  
"Crystal Hoof!" Pintomon shouted bring a hoof down near the little Dinomon. The ground around it turned to crystal. The Dinomon fall and slid away from Shannon. While this was happing Tai was taking care of the big Dinomon. Shannon climbed out of the nest and ran. She found some rocks to hind behind. Tai and Agumon joined her a minute later.  
  
"Let's get out of here before she thinks about coming after us." Tai said. Shannon nodded. She ran toward the end of the desert. She saw some trees that she could hind behind. Tai and Agumon followed her.  
  
"So I take it your not Poomon anymore are you?" Shannon asked her digimon.  
  
"Nope I'm Pintomon now." He said gazing up at her with brown eyes, "are you sad?"  
  
"Nope. I think you're cute just the way you are." Shannon said bending down and hugging him. He was orange with light brown on his face and hind legs. His mane was a pale gray. His head came to about Shannon's waist. As they were talking Tai was walking toward the sound of water.  
  
"Look Agumon! It's Matt and Joe." He said sounding happy. As he was waving and calling to them something popped up out of the water in the middle of the river. It had a shell and the front half of it was pink.  
  
"Shellmon!" Tai yelled. 


	3. Going Home With New Friends

The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Going Home With New Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shellmon!" Tai yelled. The monster looked at him them over at the other bank. It swam over to the others.  
  
  
  
"Look out!" Matt yelled. He was running toward Katriena and Jessi. Joe was right behind them. But Shellmon put a foot right between them. The guys couldn't get to the girls. Balamon and Oggiemon jumped forward.  
  
"No!" Katriena yelled.  
  
"Come back!" Jessi yelled at Balamon.  
  
Their pockets started to glow. Lights went up around Oggiemon and Balamon.  
  
"Oggiemon Digivolves to.." Oggiemon shouted, "Lizermon!" Oggiemon had changed right before Katriena's eyes.  
  
"Balamon Digivolves to.." Balamon shouted, "Trixiemon!" Balamon had changed.  
  
Lizermon and Trixiemon attacked the Shellmon.  
  
"Sticky Tongue!" Lizermon yelled as its tongue flew out hitting the shell.  
  
"Flying Colors!" Trixiemon shouted as colors showered from its wings. Nothing happen.  
  
"We can't do it." Lizermon said as he ran out of the way of being stepped on.  
  
"Nova Blast!" a ball of fire came for the shore across the bank. It blasted into Shellmon sending it flying. They all looked across the river to see two other people standing there and two digimon. One huge and the other kind of small.  
  
"Tai!" Matt and Joe yelled waving their arms.  
  
Tai and the other person and digimon climbed on the big one's back.  
  
"Good job Garymon." Tai said patting the digimon's leg before it turned back into Agumon. They were standing in front of everyone.  
  
"Shannon?" Jessi asked looking at the other person.  
  
"Jessi!" Shannon said running forward and hugging her sister.  
  
"Shannon!" Katriena yelled hugging her.  
  
The guys all looked at them like they had lost their minds.  
  
"This is Tai he saved me." Shannon said waving a hand at Tai, "This is my sisters, Jessi and Katriena."  
  
"I'm not really their sister." Katriena said blushing, "I just live with them.  
  
  
  
As it turned out all the guys knew each other. Katriena and Jessi looked down at their digimon. Lizermon looked like a lizard. And Trixiemon looked like a flying puffball.  
  
"You're not Oggiemon?" Katriena asked as Lizermon sat before her.  
  
"Nope. You helped me become Lizermon. We are a team." Lizermon said as he stood on his tail.  
  
"And you're not Balamon anymore?" Jessi asked.  
  
"I can really fly now." Trixiemon said as she landed on Jessi's shoulder.  
  
"I'm Pintomon." Pintomon said standing next to Shannon.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
  
  
The sun was starting to go down. It cast a red glow over the Digi World.  
  
"We better get home." Jessi said.  
  
"But how?" Katriena asked carrying Lizermon.  
  
"Though there." Agumon said pointing at a what looked like a TV.  
  
"Though there?" all the girls asked.  
  
"Yep." Gabumon said nodding his head.  
  
Shannon went over to it and touched something. She was pulled into the TV. Pintomon followed her.  
  
"Whoa!" Jessi said as the light covered her and Trixiemon and pulled them though.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Was the last thing Katriena said before she too was gone.  
  
  
  
They all found themselves back at the school and on top of each other. The digimon were standing off to the side looking around.  
  
"Hey you're back to being Balamon." Jessi pointed out. Lizermon had turned back into Oggiemon while Pintomon was Poomon.  
  
"It's different here. Plus this way it's easier to take care of us." Oggiemon said.  
  
Katriena picked him and as she did she saw the clock.  
  
"Oh no! It's past 4:30! Your mom is going to have a fit!" she said running out the room with Oggiemon in her arms.  
  
"Katriena! Your backpack and coat!" Jessi said as she packed her stuff into her backpack. Shannon was holding Poomon when Katriena ran back in. She grabbed her stuff and followed the other two.  
  
As they got into the van Shannon asked something, "How are we going to get them into the house with out being noticed?"  
  
"Yeah how?" Katriena asked, "You know Skittles will have a fit when she finds them." She was waving a hand over the digimon who were looking around the car. Getting into everything.  
  
"We can hind them in our backpacks. It's the only way because we're home." Jessi said parking the car. Katriena opened her backpack, "Come on Oggiemon. Get in."  
  
"But I want to see what's around here." Oggiemon whined. Katriena made a mad grab at him. Caught him and stuffed him in her backpack.  
  
"Where have you three been?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned around slowly.  
  
"Hi mom." Jessi said. She had Balamon wrapped in her coat.  
  
"At the school. We're sorry. But it took longer than I thought to clean my locker." Shannon said as Poomon climbed into her pack.  
  
"Well you should have called me first." Their mom said. She walked back into the house. The girls followed still holding their breath.  
  
Skittles the dog ran up to them. She stopped short right in front of them. She started to growl. Something flew out of Katriena's backpack at Skittles. It landed on her nose. She ran off whining like the whole world was after her.  
  
"Skittles?" their mom said. She looked out of the study were she dusting.  
  
"She must have bite her tongue or something Mrs…" Katriena started to say when she put up a hand to her mouth, "I mean mom."  
  
"Who knows but can you put her out in the back yard as you go to your room?" she asked. Jessi and Shannon had already made it up to their rooms.  
  
"Sure." Katriena said walking toward the kitchen were Skittles was waiting to be let out. Katriena let her out than walked down stairs to where her room was. The twins, Ashley and Erin, were playing Mario.  
  
"Hi twins." She said as she went into her room closing the door behind her. She put her bag on the bed. The top opened and Oggiemon jumped out on to the bed.  
  
"That was wrong of you to do that." Katriena said not looking at him.  
  
"I thought it was going to hurt you." He said looking really sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Up in Jessi's room Balamon was watching Jessi's turtle.  
  
"Oo. I want to play with it." Balamon said reaching into the cage. Jessi walked into the room in time to see Balamon grab the turtle.  
  
"No! Balamon leave her alone. She likes her cage." Jessi said taking her pet from Balamon.  
  
"I'm sorry." Balamon said jumping to the floor.  
  
"It's okay." Jessi said, "You didn't know."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile next door to Jessi's room, Shannon was trying to clean a space for Poomon on her bed when her bird went nuts in his cage.  
  
"What's it eating?" Poomon said. Shannon turned around to find him reaching in the cage trying to get to the bird food. Feathers were flying everywhere.  
  
"Poomon get out of there. Here have some candy." Shannon said holding out some candy.  
  
"I want so too." Balamon said hopping into her room. She and Poomon sat on the floor eating. A knock came to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Shannon asked as the digimon fled under her bed.  
  
"Just me." Katriena said pocking her head in the room. Oggiemon was in her arms.  
  
"I can see you Poomon." Oggiemon said laughing. Shannon and Katriena looked. Poomon's tail was sticking out from under the bed.  
  
"I came to see how you were going to pack Poomon with you when we leave tomorrow." Katriena said after she closed the door and put Oggiemon on the floor. He attacked the candy that was left there by Poomon and Balamon.  
  
"I don't know. Where's Jes?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Right here." Jessi said stepping into the room from the adjoined bathroom.  
  
"So how are you planing on getting Balamon to Japan with you?" Shannon asked as Jessi sat down on the bed. They were all leaving the next day to spend a year over there as exchange students.  
  
"I think she'll go with me on my carry on bag. She would be really hungry if she went in the suitcase." Jessi said watching Balamon eat a caramel candy.  
  
"Plus don't they check the luggage?" Katriena asked.  
  
"I believe so." Shannon said.  
  
"Girls dinner time!" their mom called from down the stairs.  
  
"Coming." Shannon called back. The digimon were head for the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jessi said picking up Balamon.  
  
"Dinner." Came the answer.  
  
"I don't think so. You guys stay up here. We'll bring you guys something to eat. Okay?" Katriena said. She got three nods from the digimon.  
  
"And stay out of the bird food." Shannon said before she closed the door.  
  
  
  
At the dinner table.  
  
"Thanks mom that was really good." Katriena said as she finished eating.  
  
"Thanks." She said as the girls got up from the table, "I'll be up there in a little while to help you pack Jessi and Shannon."  
  
Jessi and Shannon turned a white color. They raced back up to their rooms. Katriena followed behind them. Jessi opened her door and they all walked in. She closed it.  
  
"Great. How do we hind them?" she said as they walked in to Shannon's room through the bathroom. They found the digimon playing with Shannon's gameboy. They heard their mom coming up the stairs.  
  
"Katriena here you take them down to your room while mom is up here. We'll come down stairs with mom. Put them in the work room and Shannon can take them back up here." Jessi said picking up the digimon and handing them to Katriena. Katriena nodded. She went through the bathroom as their mom was opening the door to Shannon's room. She took them down to her room. She did everything that Jessi had said. When their mom came down stairs the digimon were waiting in the workroom. Shannon took them up stairs and got them something out of the kitchen before going to her room. Everything went well.  
  
"Goodnight girls. And you need to go to sleep in a few minutes. Don't forget your plane leaves Denver at 5:00am." their mom said closing the door.  
  
"I think she is right. I'm so tired." Katriena said picking up a sleeping Oggiemon off of Shannon's bed, "Goodnight you guys."  
  
She closed the door and went down to her room. 


	4. A Whole New Way of Living

The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Whole New Way of Living  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Katriena was woken up at 3:30am in the morning. She rolled over to find mom watching her.  
  
"Come on time to get up. Pack your carry on bag before you come up stairs." She said as she left to go wake Jessi again. Katriena sat up in bed. She went into the bathroom. She was about to undress when she felt eyes on her. She turned around to find Oggiemon in the shower watching her.  
  
"Get out! Get out! Go on in to the bedroom." Katriena said surprised. Oggiemon hopped out of the bathroom. Katriena locked the door to keep him from coming back in when she turned on the water.  
  
Upstairs things were going a little bit better. Balamon had refused to sleep anywhere but next to the turtle. Jessi was too tired to care. But some time in the middle of the night Balamon knocked over the cage so now there was a turtle lose in Jessi's room. Jessi woke to find Balamon looking for the turtle. When Balamon saw that Jessi was awake she burst into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Was all Balamon said as Jessi dug in her closet. She found her pet under some pants that had fallen to the floor.  
  
"It's okay. I found her." Jessi said holding up the turtle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poomon had said he was not going to bed with out his candy. Shannon didn't want all the mess in her bed so Poomon slept in her doll bed. But he had been eating a peace of taffy when he went to sleep so when Shannon woke him up he found himself covered in it.  
  
"Oh no." Shannon said picking him up. She went into the bathroom filled a sink with hot water and put Poomon in it.  
  
"Here use this soap to wash with." She said handing him a bar of soap. She walked into where the tub was and closed the door.  
  
  
  
Breakfast went better. And when they got into the car everything was okay because everyone went back to sleep. But when it came time to go though the checkpoint at the airport they came to a problem.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jessi asked.  
  
"Don't know." Katriena said as she put her carry on bag on the belt. It pulled the bag though a machine. A beep went off.  
  
"Miss I need to check your bag okay?" an officer said holding the bag. Katriena nodded. The officer opened the bag and pulled out Oggiemon. She looked at it then what was left in the bag and put Oggiemon back in the bag.  
  
"Um. I guess the toy was what made it beep. Didn't feel anything in it." She said handing the bag back to Katriena. Jessi's and Shannon's bags had to be checked as well. Every thing went fine. They got on the little train and it took them to their gate.  
  
"I guess this is it." Their mom said when the plane began to broad. She hugged the girls and watched as they walked down the hall to get on the plane. They had three seats right next to each other.  
  
"Freedom." Jessi said as the plane took off.  
  
"We have a stop over right?" Shannon asked.  
  
Katriena nodded and looked at her ticket, "Yeah an hour stop in Hawaii. There we switch planes."  
  
"I thought so. Wake me when we get there." Jessi said going to sleep.  
  
  
  
Katriena woke Jessi up a couple of hours later as the plane landed in Hawaii. They grabbed all their stuff and walked off the plane.  
  
"Oh look!" Shannon said looking out the windows at the ocean.  
  
"It's so blue!" Jessi breathed.  
  
"It's so pretty." Katriena agreed, "Come on lets get some food. I'm hungry. And I bet so is Oggiemon."  
  
The other two nodded as well. They knew their digimon were hungry. After they ate and feed their digimon they went to their gate. And climbed back on to another plane.  
  
"Next stop.." Katriena said.  
  
"Japan!" All three said as one.  
  
  
  
Katriena was later looking out the window over Jessi's shoulder when they landed in Japan.  
  
"We're here." Shannon said.  
  
They walked off the plane and looked around. They saw some people holding up signs that said their names. They walked over.  
  
"Hello. I'm Katriena." Katriena said to the adult that was holding the sign with her name on it. One adult and one child.  
  
"I'm T.K." he said holding out his hand. Katriena shock.  
  
Jessi's family had two parents and two kids.  
  
"Hello. Davis is the name." The son said.  
  
Shannon was talking to the girl of her family.  
  
"I'm Kari." The girl said.  
  
They all walked down to the luggage claim.  
  
"Bye Jessi. Bye Shannon. See you later." Katriena said as she climbed in a car with her family. Shannon was climbing in a van with Kari. Jessi was busy looking around.  
  
  
  
That night.  
  
"I hope you like it here." T.K.'s mom said.  
  
"I think I will. Thank you for putting up with me for a whole year." Katriena said helping wash the dishes.  
  
"Oh its no problem. I always wanted a daughter. I have to sons but the oldest is with his father." She said. Katriena nodded. When she had finished she went to her room. Oggiemon was sitting on the bed trying to eat with chopsticks.  
  
  
  
At Jessi's things were different. Davis and his sister kept on fighting.  
  
"She's my friend too." Davis said. They were fighting over who got hang out with Jessi first. Jessi went to the room were she was staying. Balamon was watching TV. She was really just flipping threw the channels.  
  
  
  
Shannon was having more fun. She and Kari were playing a video game. After they were done Shannon went to her room. Poomon was looking out over the city from window. Trying to see everything at once.  
  
  
  
The next morning T.K., Kari, and Davis led their three new friends to school. Poomon, Oggiemon, and Balamon were riding along in the backpacks. Katriena and Jessi were in the same class. Shannon meet a little kid named Cody in hers. Davis, T.K., and Kari were in the same class with Jessi and Katriena.  
  
  
  
After school Katriena was walking around the school trying to find were to go when she passed the computer lab. She decide to go in. As she closed the door something flew at her.  
  
"Ahh!" Katriena yelled swatting at what was flying at her. Oggiemon jumped out of her backpack and hopped after the thing, but came running back to Katriena when more things came at him. The door behind Katriena opened to revile Davis and a girl Katriena didn't know. One of the little things flew at Davis.  
  
"Watch out Davis!" Katriena tried to warn him. But Davis caught the thing hugging it.  
  
"Have a good day Demeveemon?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." The little thing said waving its arms around. Just than Cody showed up followed by Kari, Jessi, T.K., and Shannon. The three other things went to the other kids. Katriena could see Poomon in Shannon's backpack. One looked like a cat. Another looked like an orange dog with great big ears. One was a pink little bird with no feet. The other looked like Balamon only a pale yellow. The last, which was still sitting in Davis's arms, was blue with white running down its stomach. Davis finally noticed Katriena standing there with Oggiemon in her arms.  
  
"What's that?" he asked pointing at Oggiemon. His finger was close to Oggiemon. Oggiemon tried to bite his finger. Davis pulled his finger back in time.  
  
"Oggiemon don't." Katriena said before she realized what she had just said.  
  
"That's a digimon!" the girl that no one knew said.  
  
"You're right Yolei." Cody said.  
  
"Where did you get him? " Davis asked.  
  
"Where did we get them? Where did you get yours?" Shannon asked. She covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Them? There's more than that one?" T.K. asked. Jessi and Shannon nodded. They let Poomon and Balamon lose.  
  
"You can go to the Digi World?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes." Jessi said nodding her head.  
  
Katriena held up her Digivice. It was a blue/green. Shannon and Jessi held up theirs. Purple and forest green.  
  
"You are part of our group." Cody said holding up a yellow one. There was a red, blue, green, and pink one too.  
  
"Well I guess you can come with us." Kari said holding up her Digivice to the computer. All the others gathered around her. They were pulled in.  
  
  
  
When they got to the Digital World the digimon changed back into their other forms. There was Pintomon, Trixiemon, and Lizermon. Plus the other five they still didn't know.  
  
"This is Hawkmon." Yolei said patting a bird type digimon on the head .  
  
"This is Armadillomon." Cody said pointing to a digimon that was almost as big as him.  
  
"Veemon's mine." Davis said nodding to the blue one in front of him.  
  
"This is Patamon." T.K. said about the one sitting on his hat.  
  
"And this is Gatomon." Kari said about the cat like one.  
  
"Mine's Pintomon." Shannon said running a hand though Pintomon's mane.  
  
"I have Lizermon." Katriena said as she held him.  
  
"And mine's Trixiemon." Jessi said indicating the one on her shoulder.  
  
"So why are we here?" T.K. asked Kari.  
  
"Because my brother said he needed us." Kari said as she started to walk. Everyone else followed her. they ran in to her brother and two other guys. When they turned around Katriena, Jessi, and Shannon were surprised to see who it was.  
  
"Tai!" Shannon said.  
  
"Joe!" Jessi asked.  
  
"Matt!" Katriena said.  
  
"You know them?" Davis asked looking from the older guys to the three new girls.  
  
"Yes. They helped us find our digimon." Jessi said still not believing her eyes.  
  
"Are you guys staying in America or Japan?" Matt asked.  
  
"You know if you came over more often t visit us you would know that Katriena is staying with us." T.K. said to his older brother.  
  
"And you if you didn't come in so late and leave the apartment so early you would have known that Shannon is staying with us." Kari said giving her brother a speech.  
  
"And Jessi is staying with me." Davis said.  
  
"So what was so important that you guys needed us for?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Look." Matt said waving an arm in front of him. They all looked over the edge. A valley was filled with dark smoke and a rotten smell.  
  
"We need to go down there and see what is going on." Tai said, "Agumon said that things were not good."  
  
"Well let's go." Davis said as he started to make his way down the side of the cliff. The rest followed him down in to the smoke.  
  
When they reached the bottom they heard someone talking.  
  
"We need to find that egg. Before anyone else does. Do you hear me." The voice said. The smoke was too thick to see the person.  
  
"Another digiegg?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Let's split up. Katriena you Jessi, Shannon, and Tai go that way. Kari, Tai, and myself will go that way. Yolei you see if you can go though the smoke like to the middle and take Cody and Joe with you." Davis said.  
  
"What about me?" T.K. asked looking mad at Davis.  
  
"Go with the new kids." Davis said as he led his group off into the smoke. 


	5. Trouble Has Been Found

The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Trouble has been Found.  
  
  
  
"Go with the new kids. He just wants to be with Kari." T.K. mumbled under his breath as he followed his group through the smoke. Patamon was sitting on his head flapping his wings to clear the smoke from T.K.'s eyes. All the others were wiping tears from their eyes, as the smoke grew thicker.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jessi asked as she turned around and was walking backward. She was backwards marching, so much easier than just walking backwards.  
  
"Nothing. Let's keep going." T.K. said hastily. Jessi nodded her head. As she turned around she caught her foot in a hole. She tripped forward. Trixiemon flew from her shoulder. Jessi threw her arms out in front of her to catch herself. She didn't hit the ground but kept on falling forward. She was on top of a hill. She tucked into a ball and rolled down the hill. Screaming the whole way down.  
  
"Ahh! Help!" Jessi was rolling and rolling. Trixiemon was flying above her trying to help her stop.  
  
Back on top of the hill Tai was shaking his head, "We better get down there before she really hurts her self." The group started down the hill. Taking it carefully. Rocks were sliding down around Shannon as she climbed. Pintomon was having some trouble getting down the hill.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute. I need to help Pintomon down the hill." Shannon said as Katriena turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"Okay." Tai said running down the hill. Shannon slowly helped Pintomon down.  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine." Pintomon was taking it one step at a time.  
  
"We'll catch up to them don't worry." Shannon said as she helped him over a large rock. They had just about reached the bottom of the hill when a rumble was heard. Rocks rolled down around them as they tried to keep their footing. Yells and screaming were heard from at the very bottom.  
  
"Come on Pintomon. The others need our help." Shannon said as she tried to run. But the ground was shaking too much for her to walk much less run. She fell over. She would have rolled the rest of the way down the hill if Pintomon hadn't stopped her. The rumble stopped. The smoke started to clear. Shannon and Pintomon climbed to their feet and made the rest of the way down. They saw a huge hole in the middle of the grounds. What looked like cages were all around the hole in the sides of the rock.  
  
"Well let us began the games." A voice said. Shannon and Pintomon looked around they didn't see anyone. Someone appeared. It was a woman. She had a long red cape on and a really short dress. Shannon couldn't see her face. The woman sat down. Shannon guessed that they were sitting behind her chair of stone. A digimon hopped up to her.  
  
"Ah is everything ready for the games to start Pagumon?" they woman asked.  
  
"Yes my lady ship." Pagumon said. He hopped away. Two doors open in the hole. Shannon saw that it was an arena. Some digimon were pulling some chains out of one of the doors.  
  
"What are those?" Shannon asked Pintomon real softly.  
  
"That's Kunemon." Pintomon said. Shannon kept on watching. The Kunemon was having some trouble pulling what ever it was out of the cave. Shannon almost gasped but caught herself when she saw who it was. It was her friends. They had their hands wrapped in chains in front of them.  
  
"Let us go!" Shannon heard Davis yell. She looked around for the digimon. She saw them locked up in another cage. Veemon was running forward and hitting his head on the bars. He was having no luck getting out.  
  
"Let the game begin." The woman yelled over the arena.  
  
  
  
Down in the arena the Digidestined were looking around wildly. The Kunemon had left them. They had their hands free.  
  
"What's going to happen to us now?" Katriena asked looking around. She looked over to the other opened cave. Red eyes were staring out at them. The thing came out into the light. It looked like another dinosaur. Only this one was huge and red.  
  
"Run! Its Tyrannomon!" They over kids yelled. Jessi and Katriena just looked at it for a minute.  
  
"Why?" Jessi asked as Davis flew past her to get away.  
  
"That digimon is like evil. And he would stop it nothing to kill us." Davis yelled over his shoulder at her.  
  
"He was good but now that he has that face-like mask on he is evil and there is more than one in that cage. Look!" Yolei shouted. The Tyrannomon opened its mouth and let lose a fireball.  
  
"Ah!" Jessi and Katriena screamed and took off after the others.  
  
  
  
High above them Shannon was watching with fear in her eyes. The woman was laughing. Shannon was fighting mad. She was ready to fight for her friend's freedom. Pintomon had to hold her back.  
  
"Ha-ha!" the woman said as she watched. She stopped laughing and looked closer, "What a minute! There's one Digidestined missing!" She stood up. Shannon crawled backwards into the shadows.  
  
"Pagumon!" the woman shouted. The little purple digimon hopped up to her, "You called for me my Lady?"  
  
"Where is the other Digidestined? There is another girl I believe." She was towering over the digimon.  
  
"I will find her my Lady She-Myotismon." Pagumon said as he bowed.  
  
"I want her found now!" She-Myotismon said as he hopped off to do his job.  
  
Shannon crawled away from the rock chair and the evil digimon. Pintomon followed her. When she thought she was far enough away she got to her feet and ran.  
  
"There she is!" Someone yelled. Shannon looked over her shoulder to see some Kunemons following her. She ran even faster. She was ahead of them when she spotted a hole in the ground.  
  
"Pintomon go on." Shannon said pushing Pintomon down the hole. She jumped in after him. The Kunemon kept on running not seeing the hole.  
  
  
  
Down inside the hole Shannon found her self in the dark. She was wondering around when something glowed a faint green down the tunnel off to her left.  
  
"Come on Pintomon." Shannon said leading the way. They walked into a room that had little flashes of lightning flying off the walls. On a little mound sat an egg. On it was like a sign that looked like lighting.  
  
"I wonder if that's the digiegg that evil digimon was talking about?" Shannon said to Pintomon.  
  
"Pick it up and see." He said looking at it.  
  
Shannon nodded her head. She went over to it. She gave it a little tug. It came loose. A light of green flew from the hole in the ground that was under the egg.  
  
"Pintomon Armor Digivolves to…" Pintomon shouted as Shannon watched him change, "Lightningmon the running Freedom!"  
  
Pintomon had grew into a bigger looking horse. He had on a face grad. His fur had changed to a dark blue. A horn shaped like a lightning bolt rose from the forehead on the grad.  
  
"Cool!" Shannon breathed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in the arena Tai and the others were now watching Jessi and Trixiemon try to fight off the Tyrannomon by themselves. They had already watched as Katriena and Lizermon failed against the monster. Katriena was lying off to the side with Matt and Joe looking after her as she slept. No one knew how Lizermon was doing.  
  
"How is she Matt?" Tai asked as Matt came over and sat down beside him.  
  
"She'll be okay. Nothing broken, thank goodness, but she'll have the cut on her head for a few weeks. How's Jessi doing down there?" Matt said looking back to where Katriena was. And as to answer his question Jessi was thrown back into the cage. She was holding a hand over a bleeding cut on her arm. Tears were streaming down here face. Joe tried to get her to sit down but she broke away from him and threw her self at the bars.  
  
"Trixiemon!" She screamed as she watched her digimon being dragged out of the arena by some Bakemon. As Matt and Tai tried to pull Jessi away from the bars Kari screamed. An evil Gizamon was pulling her though the door. Kari was struggling as hard as she could.  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled as he tried to reach for his sister but was too late. He ran back over to the bars were he could watch from.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon said running toward Kari. She put herself in front of Kari. Shaking filled the air around the arena. Something was going on. She-Myotismon got to her feet. Dust was raising from not to far off. Whatever it was it was getting closer. As it got closer to the arena whatever it was took a flying jump. It landed in front of the Tyrannomon. It was a horse and a girl was ridding on his back. A horn shaped like a lightning bolt rose from its forehead.  
  
"Lightning Force!" it screamed as electricity shot from its horn hitting the Tyrannomon. The facemask fell off his face. He blinked. The horse and girl jumped to the landing were She-Myotismon was standing. The girl jumped off the horse's back.  
  
"Let my friends go!" Shannon screamed at the evil digimon woman.  
  
"So you found the egg. Give it here." She-Myotismon said holding out her hand to Shannon. Shannon slapped it away. She-Myotismon looked like she was going to kill Shannon when Nefertimon showed up. Kari was ridding on her back.  
  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon screamed as a beam of light shot form the headpiece on her head. She-Myotismon raised a hand stopping the beam from even touching her.  
  
"Till we meet again." She-Myotismon said as she raised up into the air. She was gone in a second. Nefertimon freed all the others. Katriena and Jessi were awake. They found Lizermon and Trixiemon okay but weak.  
  
"Who's that?" Tai asked looking at the horse next to Shannon.  
  
"That's Lightningmon. He's a good digimon that uses Lightning Force as his attack." Gatomon said as she changed.  
  
"I found this," Shannon said holding out an egg, "It's the Digiegg of Freedom." Lightningmon de-Digivolved back into Pintomon. The digiegg vanished into Shannon's digivice and a light beamed into Shannon's pocket. She pulled out a little hand held computer. Shannon hugged him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The kids and their digimon watched as the sun sat. They found a TV and found themselves back at the school. Katriena wore a hat home. She and T.K. were going over to T.K.'s dad's house. She wanted to meet him. Oggiemon and Patamon were okay at their dad's T.K. said. He didn't mind them. Jessi and Davis headed home. Jessi was wearing a jacket of Davis's to cover up her cut on her arm. Yolei and the rest headed home as well. Shannon, Kari, and Tai walked down the street as Gatomon and Poomon hind in their backpacks.  
  
  
  
Katriena was looking all over as she walked. She had never seen so many cool things. Oggiemon was watching with her. Matt was watching her. Thoughts were creeping up into his mind. Why am I acting like this? Matt thought to himself as he let them in to his dad's apartment.  
  
"Hungry?" Matt said as he turned the lights on.  
  
"Yeah." Katriena said as she sat Oggiemon down. The place was a mess. She could tell that two guys lived here. Matt was about to open the fridge when T.K. stopped him, "Matt! Don't even!"  
  
"Why?" Katriena asked looking at him.  
  
"Matt's cooking is not the best. He could kill you." T.K. said. Matt was about to say something when the door to the apartment opened, "I'm home Matt." Their dad was home.  
  
"I've got pizza." He said coming into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Katriena standing there with Matt and T.K. looking at each other.  
  
"Matt is this another one of your fans?" their dad asked as he sat the pizza down on the table.  
  
"No dad. This is Katriena she is staying with us as an exchanged student." T.K. said to his confused looking father.  
  
"Hello sir." Katriena said.  
  
"Hello. Are my sons being rude to you?" he asked.  
  
"No." Katriena said.  
  
"Okay than. Care to join us for some pizza?" he asked as T.K. opened the pizza box.  
  
"Sure." Katriena said as T.K. handed her a plate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessi was running a hand over her cut when Davis asked her something, "Do you want to go get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Sure." She said as they headed down the road. They came to what looked like a sandwich place.  
  
"Here we are." Davis said as he held the door open for her.  
  
"I'll find us a table." Jessi said as Balamon started to move from under her jacket when she smelled the food. Demeveemon was trying his hardest not to move too.  
  
"Davis?" Davis heard Demeveemon ask from inside his pack.  
  
"What?" Davis answered back.  
  
"Ask her already." Came the answer. Davis shook his head. He order two sandwiches and took them back to the table. Balamon was sitting next to Jessi acting like a stuffed animal.  
  
"Here you go." Davis said handing one of the sandwiches to Jessi. They eat with out talking to each other. After they were done they left.  
  
They had reached the apartment building were they lived when Jessi handed Davis's jacket back to him.  
  
"Here. Thank you." Jessi said as she handed it over to him as the climbed the stairs. Davis took it. And as he did his hand touched hers. He looked at Jessi. But what about Kari? He thought as they climbed. Jessi looked over at him, "What? Is something wrong?" Davis blushed and shook his head.  
  
  
  
Shannon was listening to Tai tell about a soccer game coming up.  
  
"You want to go?" he asked her. she nodded her head yes.  
  
"Are you playing?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He answered back. Kari looked at her older brother than at Shannon.  
  
"I'll race you home." She said and took off down the street.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" Tai yelled after her not bothering to run after her.  
  
"Should we catch up to her?" Shannon asked looking over at him.  
  
"Nah." He said putting his hands behind his head. They walked on. Tai found himself thinking about Shannon. Should I ask her? Tai found himself wondering.  
  
  
  
That night three boys were asking themselves the same question, Should they ask her out or not? Three girls were wondering the same thing. 


	6. Support is on the Way

The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Support is on the Way  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Katriena was running behind her classes. She was having trouble getting all her things in order and ready to go. Jessi had the same amount of work and didn't seem to be having any problems with it. On the way home that day Katriena was walking not saying a word to anybody. Jessi and Shannon looked at her funny.  
  
"Katriena?" Jessi asked stopping. Everyone else stopped as well. Katriena had fallen behind the others.  
  
"Are you okay? You don't seem like your self." Shannon asked looking at her.  
  
"Not like her self?" asked Davis looking at them funny.  
  
"What's going on?" Jessi asked again.  
  
"Just that I'm having trouble with some of the work. I mean I learned the league but I'm still not real sure on some stuff." Katriena sighing as she looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Like what?" T.K. asked knowing that he could help her if needed.  
  
"Mostly the math. I had a hard time back home but I don't know some of the problems." Katriena said looking up.  
  
"We'll all help you." Yolei said stepping forward.  
  
"You will?" Katriena asked.  
  
"Yea. Don't forget we have a math test day after tomorrow." Jessi said as she and Davis walked off down a street. Shannon and Kari walked off down another street. T.K. and the rest went a different way.  
  
"I know. How about we study for a little bit than we can rent a movie?" T.K. said as he opened the door to the apartment.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let me get Oggiemon in the bath and than I'll come to your room and study." Katriena said heading toward the bathroom. She put Oggiemon in the water and left him to have fun. Patamon was in there with him.  
  
Katriena and the others study for the test together the next day. The test scores were posted on the wall next to the door of the school that after noon after the test was taken. Katriena lagged behind the others not wanting to see what she got but at the same time wanting to know. The others were already looking at the scores.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Jessi said under her breath.  
  
"I can't.." Davis said just as Katriena walked up to them.  
  
"What did you get?" she asked looking at her friends.  
  
"Well Yolei's was pretty high, but not as high as Izzy's. but I still can't believe it." Jessi said she looked at Shannon.  
  
"They didn't even put me on the list. I must have done worst than I thought." Katriena said looking at the bottom of the list.  
  
"That's because you're not looking in the right place Katriena." Yolei said as she grabbed Katriena's head and bring it to the top of the list. Katriena gasped. There was her name. Number 10 on the list. Her grade was posted next to it.  
  
"I got a 87%?" Katriena asked out loud. She closed her mouth. Her eyes got real big.  
  
"No Katriena! Don't! Not in here!" Jessi said as Katriena took a deep breath.  
  
"Cover your ears!" Shannon said covering her ears. Jessi did the same thing. The others looked at them like they had lost their minds. They found out the reason why.  
  
"YES!" Katriena shouted at what seemed like the top of her lungs. Everyone in the wall stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Katriena didn't care. Davis and the others covered their ears.  
  
"Ops." Katriena said smiling.  
  
  
  
After school Katriena and the others were walking home.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys." Katriena said for the tenth time.  
  
"That's our Katriena. Loud." Jessi said behind her hand as she covered a smile.  
  
"What was that?" Katriena asked. Jessi smiled, "Oh nothing. Just that you can be the human intercom." Jessi took off running. Katriena chased after her.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Kari asked Shannon as they watched Katriena try to get Jessi.  
  
"Oh yea. But you have to take her the way she is or not at all." Shannon said with a smile.  
  
  
  
When T.K. and Katriena got home they found T.K.'s mom home.  
  
"Hi mom. What's the matter?" T.K. said as he sat down at the table facing his mother.  
  
"Oh nothing. Not real big any way. But I have something to ask Katriena." She said as Katriena sat down.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Katriena asked worried.  
  
"Oh no dear. It's just that something came for you. Something really big. And this letter." She said holding up a letter. She began to read it, "To whom it may concern, I have sent this to Katriena in hopes that she will practice. I'm sorry if it came at a wrong time but please let Katriena know that it is there for her…"  
  
Katriena didn't wait for her to finish the letter. She ran into the living room and saw a package sitting next to the couch. It was big not real huge but big. She started to unwrap it when T.K. and his mother came up behind her.  
  
"What is it?" T.K. asked as he watched.  
  
"I can't believe I left it at home." Katriena said as she got to a case. She opened it to find an instrument. And some song books.  
  
"What is it?" T.K.'s mother asked as Katriena got it out of the case. The thing was nearly as big as she was. She opened a little door in the case and pulled out another huge thing. She put it into a hole, put her mouth up to it and blew. Out came a sound that was deep. She moved her fingers over some of the keys.  
  
"Yes almost in perfect tune." Katriena said as she sat it back in the case.  
  
"What is it?" T.K. and his mom asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just so surprised to find that it was sent to me here." Katriena said blushing, "Back home I play in the band. I'm the only girl tuba player and that's my horn. It was to big to real carry on the plane."  
  
Just than the doorbell rang. T.K. went and answered it. It was Jessi and Davis. Jessi was carrying a small case in her hands.  
  
"Hi. Is Katriena here?" Jessi asked as they came in. T.K. led them to the living room. Jessi's face broke into smiles when she saw Katriena.  
  
"I see that you got your instrument too." Jessi said holding on her case.  
  
"Your flute?" Katriena asked looking at it. Jessi nodded, "and Shannon called and said that she got her clarinet."  
  
"Play some for us to hear what it sounds like." T.K. said to Jessi.  
  
"Okay." She said as she got out her flute and started to play. High rich sounds filled the air.  
  
"Too bad that there's no band here Jes." Katriena said as she and Davis carried the tuba into Katriena's room.  
  
"I know." Jessi said with a small sigh. She pushed it under her bed.  
  
  
  
Next day at school, "Katriena that was uncalled for yesterday in the hall way." Katriena's teacher was telling her before lunch, "You have to stay after class today for 10 minutes."  
  
"Yes." Katriena said nodding her head.  
  
Katriena stayed behind when the rest of the class left to go home.  
  
"Katriena we'll be in the computer lab." Shannon said as she stuck her head in to the room.  
  
  
  
When Katriena was free to go she found no one in the computer lab but a note addressed to her.  
  
Katriena,  
  
We went on ahead. You can find us with your digivice.  
  
Davis  
  
Katriena was about to rise her digivice to the screen when an e-mail came up.  
  
If you want to see your friends you'll stay away.  
  
It was sign by no one. But Katriena didn't want to put her friends in danger. She needed to talk to someone.  
  
  
  
"Coming." Matt said as he answered the door. He was surprised to find Katriena standing there gasping for air.  
  
"Where's T.K.?" Matt asked as he let Katriena in.  
  
"They went to..the digital world..ahead of me. This e-mail came up..just as I was about to join them." Katriena said still gasping for breath. Matt read the e-mail.  
  
"Come on." Matt said pulling Katriena along behind him and out the door.  
  
  
  
"Izzy someone's here to see you." Said a mother as she opened her son's door to his room. A boy with red/brown hair got up from his computer.  
  
"Let them in mom." He said. Matt and Katriena walked in.  
  
"Hi Izzy. We need your help." Matt said as he started to tell Izzy what happen.  
  
"Hum. Well there is only one thing to do and that's to go in after them." Izzy said sliding up to his computer. He pulled up the digigate.  
  
"Katriena you are the only one who can opened it." Matt said. Katriena nodded. She walked up to the computer and held up her digivice. The gate opened pulling her and Oggiemon in. Matt followed her. Izzy was going to stay behind to watch things.  
  
  
  
"I bet that's were they are." Katriena said pointing down a hill that over looked a river.  
  
"You're right. Come on." Matt said leading the way. As they passed some trees Katriena's digivice started to glow. She stared at it. The glowing got brighter as she got closer to the tress.  
  
"Matt wait. There is something over here. Come on Lizermon." Katriena said running off in to the trees.  
  
As she walked Lizermon found something. A tree that you could hind in.  
  
"Come on." he said running in. Katriena followed. Matt had no choice but to follow. When he got inside he found the walls covered in a blue, watery glow. An egg was sitting on a little mound. A sign that looked like two small hands reaching toward each other was on it.  
  
"Katriena I think you should pick it up." Lizermon said. Katriena nodded. A stream of blue light flowed out from under the egg when Katriena picked it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Jessi and the others were on what looked like fishing lines. She- Myotismon was watching them struggle as she lowered them toward the water were a hungry looking Shellmon was waiting.  
  
"I'm too young to die!" Veemon was shouting, "They can have Davis."  
  
"What was that Veemon?" Davis asked mad.  
  
"Just a joke." Veemon said sheeply.  
  
"Water Sport!" a voice from down the river shouted as a river of water hit the Shellmon. The Shellmon looked down the river. He was raging mad. The kids looked as well.  
  
"Nessmon the swimming support." Shouted a dinosaur looking digimon as he swam up the river. Katriena was riding on his back. She looked like she was surfing.  
  
"Help them Nessmon." She shouted. He nodded his head.  
  
"Water Sport!" Water shot forward at the ropes holding their friends. The water hit the ropes freeing them.  
  
"Patamon Armor Digivolves to.." Patamon shouted as he began to grow, "Pegasusmon flying hope!" he had changed in to a flying horse.  
  
He caught the kids and took them to safety. Them him and T.K. went after She-Myotismon. She was gone. They went back to help Katriena and Nessmon fight against the Shellmon but it turned out that Katriena and her digimon could fight on their own.  
  
"Me and Matt found this Digiegg. It's the Digiegg of support." Katriena said as it vanished and a computer formed in her pocket.  
  
"That's Nessmon. He's one fighting digimon. Watch out for his Water Sport attack. And try not to get ran over as he swims." Nessmon looked like a dinosaur that could swim. He changed back into Lizermon.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the help today Matt." Katriena said as they walked down the street later that day.  
  
"Your welcome." He said blushing, "Um do you want to go with me tomorrow to one of my concerts? I can get you backstage."  
  
"Sure. I would like that." Katriena said as they walked down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis and Jessi were sitting on a park bench eating ice cream. Well at lest trying to eat it. Their digimon kept asking for some. Finally Jessi just handed hers over to Balamon, who ate it in no time flat. Demeveemon was jumping trying to get Davis cone. Davis wouldn't let him have it.  
  
"Oh give it to him already." Jessi said hitting him on the back. His head flew forward. His face landed right in his ice cream. Jessi was trying not to laugh her head off.  
  
"You think it's funny do you?" he asked as he got to his feet. Jessi climbed over the back of the bench and took off running, laughing the whole time. Davis chased her all around the park. Demeveemon ate what was left of the ice cream cone.  
  
  
  
Tai and Shannon were watching the city from the window. The TV was on but no one was watching it. Kari was in her room with Gatomon reading a book.  
  
"It's so pretty." Shannon sighed.  
  
"Want to go to a concert tomorrow?" Tai asked Shannon. She blushed.  
  
"Sure." She said softly. Poomon was eating away. He had found some birdseed that Kari feeds to the birds. 


	7. Responsibility is all We Need.

"Last time our instruments were shipped to Japan. Kind of cool or not. But anyway that's not the point. Jessi and I went with the others to the Digital World leaving Katriena behind in the real world at school. She was to join us when an e-mail came up. We had been caught by She-Myotismon and she was holding us trying to keep Katriena from coming after us. I think she did the right thing in going and getting Matt. And with Izzy's help they came to the Digi World. Lizermon Digivolved into Nessmon with the Digiegg of Support. Katriena saved us from being eaten alive. Now all we need to do is find Jessi's digiegg." ~Shannon  
  
  
  
The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Responsibility is all We Need.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessi was dreaming away. She was dreaming about winning the award of best drum major in the world.  
  
  
  
"Jessi?" Balamon asked looking at Jessi as she slept. She was trying to get Jessi up. No luck so far. Balamon was real in the need to go to the bathroom. It was early in the morning with no one awake. She could have gone herself but didn't for 2 reasons. 1: Someone could see her out in the hall. And the other reason was that Jessi was the only one who could reach the doorknob. Balamon was too short.  
  
"Jessi?" Balamon tried again. Still no luck. Balamon came to the thought that the only way to wake Jessi up was to earthier shout or jump on her back. As she was about to jump on her, Jessi rolled over. Her left arm swung over pinning Balamon to the bed.  
  
"Jessi! Help!" Balamon said as loudly as she dared. Nothing, "Great. I'm going to be in trouble if I go here."  
  
  
  
Later that morning.  
  
Jessi was changing the sheets on her bed. Balamon was sitting in a flowerpot on the window.  
  
"I tried to wake you." Balamon said as Jessi looked up at her.  
  
"I'm sure you did." Jessi said in a way that Balamon knew that she didn't believe her, "Come on we have to meet the others at the school."  
  
Jessi was done with her bed. She picked up her backpack. Balamon jumped inside.  
  
"I can't believe that we're late." Jessi said as she closed the door to the apartment and running down the hall.  
  
  
  
It was another day in the Digi World. Jessi and the others were walking around trying to find the last digiegg.  
  
"Than she said that she tried to wake me." Jessi was telling Yolei.  
  
"Well.." Yolei started to say but was cut off.  
  
"I tried. I really did but you wouldn't wake up. Not even if an earthquake hit would you wake up." Trixiemon said from where she was ridding on Pintomon's back.  
  
"Fine than. Next time you can go to the bathroom yourself." Jessi said she put her hands on her hips, "If you are so cleaver and smart than do it yourself. Do everything yourself than."  
  
Trixiemon took one last look at Jessi and then flew off. She flew till they couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Jessi!" Katriena said surprised. She couldn't believe what had just happen. The others couldn't earthier. Davis looked back at Jessi his mouth hanging opened.  
  
"Jessi go after her." Shannon said from Jessi's left shoulder. Jessi looked at her.  
  
"Come on Jessi. You know that you care what happens to her." Cody said.  
  
"You're right. You guys go on ahead." Jessi said running the way that Trixiemon had gone. She had only been running a few minutes when she heard someone coming up behind her. It was Davis.  
  
"I'll come and help." He said as he and Veemon caught up to her. She nodded her thanks.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Trixiemon was flying not caring where she was going. Her thoughts were spinning around in her head.  
  
"I just can't. I need Jessi as much as she needs me." Trixiemon said as she turned back. She stopped. She was caught in something. A huge shadow fell on her. She looked up. As she was about to scream something knock her out.  
  
  
  
"Trixiemon! Where are you?" Jessi was calling looking around for her digimon.  
  
"Come out Trixiemon!" Davis shouted.  
  
Veemon was walking around looking for any clue to as where Trixiemon was. He was walking under a low hanging tree branch when he couldn't move anymore.  
  
"Davis help!" Veemon said struggling to get lose of what ever held him.  
  
Jessi and Davis rushed over to help him and were caught too. As Jessi tried to pull her arm free she saw something out the corner of her eye. She turned her head. It was a huge spider looking digimon. They were caught in a huge spider web.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed pulling back. She hated spiders or any kind of bug for that matter. She kept pulling back on the web. Her arm was starting to hurt. The web was cutting into her arm. Thin cuts were appearing on her hand. She kept pulling back. It was really starting to hurt. She dug her heels in the dirt. The dirt came lose around her feet. A hole opened under her feet. She fell. But the web was holding her up.  
  
"Jessi!" Veemon yelled as he saw her fall. The spider had already covered Davis in its web. Jessi looked up. She screamed again. The spider was coming closer.  
  
"Get away from me!" She yelled trying to break the web from her arm. Her feet touched nothing but air. The spider came ever closer. `I'm going to die by a spider bite. Oh Trixiemon I'm so sorry. ` Jessi thought as the bug came closer. She could see its pincers. Stick web was hanging from its mouth. Jessi tried to pull away but ended up swing. The spider started to pull on the thread that was wrapped around Jessi's hand. She was being pulled toward it. Just as it reached for Jessi something flew by, cutting the thread. Jessi fall back. She was falling down into the hole. As she looked up she saw that it was Trixiemon that had cut her free. The spider was holding a struggling Trixiemon in it legs.  
  
"No! Trixiemon!" Jessi screamed as she fell into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessi woke up later to find herself in the dark. She got to her feet. She remembered what had happen.  
  
"Oh Trixiemon. I'm sorry. Now because of me Davis, Veemon, and Trixiemon are spider food." Jessi cried. She was still crying when some started to glow. It was coming from a tunnel. She followed the light wiping her eyes as she did so. She came to a room that was glowing in a purple light. Little petals fell from the ceiling like it was raining flowers. In the middle of the room sat an egg. A sign like a starflower was on it. Jessi looked at it.  
  
"I don't deserve it. I don't!" she said as she sat down from across from it. Her digivice started to glow. Jessi looked down at it. She nodded her head.  
  
"I have to. I have a responsibility to my friends." Jessi said as she got to her feet. She reached over and picked up the egg. A fountain of purple light shot from the hole under the egg. It shot down the tunnel that Jessi had just come from. Jessi ran after it, holding the egg. The tunnel opened up to revile the spider's web.  
  
  
  
"You caught one Digidestined and two of their digimon?" She- Myotismon was asking the spider.  
  
"Yes my Lady." It said.  
  
"Good. I'll be taking them with me." She-Myotismon said.  
  
"I don't think so!" a voice said from off in the trees. Jessi stepped out from behind one. The digiegg in her hand.  
  
"Well. I see you found another egg. Give it to me and I'll spare one of your friends." She-Myotismon said as Jessi stepped forward.  
  
"Forget it. Trixiemon!" Jessi yelled holding up the egg. The light from the egg matched the light coming form one of the cocoons. It burst opened. Trixiemon flew into the light.  
  
"Trixiemon Armor Digivolves to.." Trixiemon shouted as she changed, "Nymphmon, the responsibility of goodness!"  
  
Trixiemon had grown taller. She was dressed in purple armor. Her fur changed color to a pale green. A shield was in her left hand. On her feet were golden boots. But what was even cooler was that her wings looked the same only bigger.  
  
"I'm Nymphmon. I used the Digiegg of Responsibility to digivolve. My attack Oreads Grass will cut anyone down in my path." Nymphmon said. She-Myotismon turned to gather the other two but found that Jessi had opened them up. Davis and Veemon were free.  
  
"I'll leave this to you." She-Myotismon said to the spider as she flew off.  
  
"Oreads Grass!" Nymphmon said as grass flew from her out stretched wings. The grass cut the remaining web apart. It also cut the spider. It ran off. As Nymphmon changed back into Trixiemon the egg flew to Jessi's digivice. A computer formed in her hands.  
  
Jessi and Davis walked along the beach. The sun sat over the Digital World. Jessi looked out over the ocean.  
  
"Its so peaceful." She said forgetting that Davis was with her. he watched her as she picked up a shell. Trixiemon and Veemon sat back watching the two.  
  
"Jessi. Thank you for coming after me." Davis said.  
  
Jessi turned to him, "You would do the same for me."  
  
Davis nodded. He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Jessi I would do the same for you. I.." he started to say but was cut off as Jessi talked him making him fall over. They went rolling down in to the water.  
  
"Davis I know." Jessi said as he sat up. Water dripped from his hair. He splashed Jessi. Water dripped from her face. A smile lit up her face.  
  
  
  
"I think we should leave them alone for a little bit." Shannon said as she watched her sister and Davis play in the water. She and the others were watching the sunset. Jessi and Davis didn't know that they were there. They stood in the trees out of sight. 


	8. Where is Everyone?

"Last time a fight had broken out between Jessi and Trixiemon, ending in Trixiemon flying off alone. Jessi and Davis went after her, but on the way they ran into a huge spider web. Davis, Veemon, and Trixiemon were wrapped in cocoons. Jessi found the Digiegg of Responsibility. Trixiemon Digivolved into Nymphmon. Jessi freed Davis and Veemon. I wonder what will happen now?" ~ Cody  
  
  
  
The world Of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Where is Everyone?  
  
  
  
Jessi was sitting in front of her computer. She was typing up a letter to her friends back home. Balamon was sitting in a flowerpot.  
  
"Don't worry. It's me." Said a voice after a knock came to the door.  
  
"Come in Davis." Jessi said as the door opened. Davis walked in with Demeveemon.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat Demeveemon down on the self next to Balamon.  
  
"Just writing a letter to my some of my friends back home." Jessi said as he sat down in the chair next to her. He led over the back of the chair watching her.  
  
"How about we go on the internet?" Jessi asked as she finished her letter.  
  
"Sure but to tell you the truth I don't know how to work the internet real well." Davis said as Jessi logged on.  
  
"Here I'll show you." Jessi said as she typed in a web address. Davis watched and listened to her as she told him what to do.  
  
  
  
Katriena, Matt, and T.K. were playing a video game. Matt was over at T.K.'s visiting. Their mom was working late.  
  
"Take that!" Katriena yelled as her player shot a ball of energy at T.K.'s player.  
  
"No! No don't die!" T.K. and Matt almost shouted together as the player died. The Game Over logo came up on the screen.  
  
Katriena jumped to her feet, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I win again." She said happily. Oggiemon was jumping around her as she smiled. Patamon was talking with Matt and T.K. They were trying to think of some way to get back at Katriena. She had won 5 games in a row.  
  
Katriena was still happily gloating over her win, when Matt and T.K. tackled her to the floor. T.K. was holding her arms down as Matt tickled her. Patamon was tickling Oggiemon as well.  
  
"No…stop…it…no Matt." Katriena tried to say around her laughing. This only made Matt tickle her even more.  
  
  
  
Shannon was trying not to laugh as she watched Poomon try to use a straw. He was drinking a soda and it was more on him than in him. His fur was going to be really sticky. Kari was not trying to laugh, she was laughing. Gatomon was watching him like he had something wrong with him.  
  
"What a mess." She said. She looked up over the girl's heads to see Tai walking up behind them. He put a finger to his lips. She understood.  
  
He walked up behind Shannon and Kari with a small cup filled with ice. He picked two out of the cup. He put one down Kari's shirt and the other down Shannon's shirt. They both jumped to their feet.  
  
"Cold. That's cold!" Shannon said as she tried to reach for the ice cube. Tai was beside himself with laughter. He was rolling on the ground laughing. Kari was sort of mad at him but than not real mad.  
  
"Think that's funny Tai?" she asked as she reached across the table and picked up a piece of cake, "Try this on!"  
  
She smashed it in his face. White icing fall down from off his face and on to the front of his shirt. Shannon was now laughing her head off. Tai got to his feet, picked up another piece of cake and threw it at Shannon. A food fight broke out between the three. Even Poomon and Gatomon got in on the fun.  
  
  
  
Next day at the park Shannon and the gang watched as Davis played in a soccer game.  
  
"Go Davis!" Jessi yelled as Davis ran down the flied toward the goal. Demeveemon and Balamon were sitting on her lap.  
  
Katriena was watching him play when someone sat down next to her. She looked up at the person. She found that a guy had sat down next to her. He had black hair that was long. His eyes were black too. He wore a white shirt and black pants. He had a gym bag with him.  
  
"Hello." Katriena said. She was watching him when she saw the bag move. She gasped with surprise. He finally looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked as he looked over at her.  
  
"I think I just saw your bag move." Katriena said pointing at his bag. He looked down as it moved again.  
  
"Don't worry." He said. He looked down to her lap to see Oggiemon starring up at him, "Hello there."  
  
"Hey there you are. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Yolei said as she turned around.  
  
"Hello Yolei. I'm sorry but I've been away with my parents." The boy said.  
  
"You know this person?" Katriena asked as Yolei moved down to sit next to them.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have not said my name yet. I'm Ken." The boy said.  
  
"I'm Katriena." Katriena said as the bag moved again.  
  
A small voice came out of it, "Ken can I come out now?"  
  
Ken bent over and unzipped the bag. A small digimon poked its head out.  
  
"Ah. Fresh air." It said as it looked around.  
  
"Who's that?" Katriena said as she looked down at it. It was cute in its own way.  
  
"This is Leafmon. And that is?" Ken said pointing down at Oggiemon.  
  
"Oggiemon. I'm one of the new Digidestined." Katriena said. A great cheer went up from her friends. She looked back out on the flied. The game was over. Davis's team had won.  
  
"Hey Ken!" Davis called from down on the flied as he waved up at them. The others turned to see Ken for the first time since he got there.  
  
The group made their way done the bleachers toward the flied. Davis was jumping around.  
  
"That was a cool game." Cody said as Demeveemon jumped out of Jessi's arms and into Davis's.  
  
"Let's go out for pizza." Davis said as he stopped jumping around. His friends looked at each other.  
  
"Um. We have to go. Dad's taking us and Matt out to dinner." T.K. said as he and Katriena backed up.  
  
"See you guys later." Katriena said as they ran off.  
  
"I need to help fix Cody's computer again and Ken offered to help." Yolei said as she grabbed Ken and Codys' hands. She pulled them away.  
  
"We loved to but Mom is making dinner for us tonight." Kari said as she and Shannon turned around and started to walk off. Davis watched them all with amazement.  
  
"I guess its just us two." Davis said as he turned toward Jessi.  
  
"Yeah pizza!" Demeveemon shouted. He was jumping up and down. Davis reached down and picked him up just as people started to look at them.  
  
"Lets go." Jessi said as she walked leading the way out of the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
"T.K. I still think it was mean to do that to Davis." Katriena said as they walked toward the TV station. They were meeting Matt and his dad their.  
  
"I know but eating with Davis is like the last thing I like to do." He said as they reached the door. Just as they were about to open it, people ran out. Katriena and T.K. jumped back out of the way.  
  
"Run! The ghost is back." One man yelled as he ran by.  
  
T.K. looked at Katriena than ran inside. A mob of people was still trying to get out of the building.  
  
T.K. was still running head long into the coward when he heard over the yells and shouts, "Help! T.K. wait!" Katriena had become lost in the coward.  
  
"Katriena!" T.K. screamed as she was swabbed away.  
  
Katriena found herself in the middle of a huge group of people. She pushed, shoved, and pulled her way over to a wall. She stood in a doorway. The coward had pulled her away from T.K. She didn't know where she was. She was in what looked like a basement. The door behind her opened. A hand reached out and covered her mouth. She was pulled in as another pair of hands came from the darkness. She struggled as hard as she could.  
  
"Don't move." A voice said. Katriena didn't know the voice. She was kicking and hitting when something pocked her arm. She started to grow weak and sleepy.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the coward was gone. T.K. was looking all over the place for Katriena.  
  
"T.K.?" a voice from behind him asked. He turned to find his brother standing behind him.  
  
"Matt have you seen Katriena?" T.K. asked. Matt shook his head.  
  
"I can't find her." T.K. said as he explained what had happen when they came in the building.  
  
"Come on. Lets go." Matt said as he led the way.  
  
They went back to the front of the building.  
  
"Look. Its Katriena's backpack." T.K. said as he bent over and picked up the bag. It was heavy. He opened it. Inside was Oggiemon.  
  
"Oggiemon. Where's Katriena?" Matt asked as the digimon came out.  
  
"I lost her. Her pack was pulled off her back by something." Oggiemon said. He looked really sad.  
  
"Matt!" a voice called from the stairs. T.K. and Matt looked up to see their dad at the top. "Quick come up here."  
  
Matt knew from the way he said it that it was important. He grabbed the bag and ran up the stairs. T.K. and Patamon followed as T.K. carried Oggiemon. They ran to their dad's office.  
  
"What is it?" Matt asked as he saw his dad.  
  
"Look." He said pointing at the computer screen. Matt and T.K. read the e-mail:  
  
We have one. Can you guess whom? If you want to see her alive send the digiegg to the Digi world. Keep the Digimon with you or else.  
  
  
  
Matt backed up in horror.  
  
"Matt. What is this talking about?" his dad asked as he watched his sons.  
  
"I have to go." Matt said running from the room. Katriena's bag was still in his hand. He ran to the top of the TV station. He turned on one of the computers. The Digi Gate opened.  
  
"No Matt!" T.K. said as his brother was pulled into the Digi world.  
  
  
  
"No I'm sorry. He's not home right now T.K. Can I take a message?" Davis's mom asked over the phone. "Sure I'll have him call you." She hung up the phone. Davis had not been home since he ran out the door saying that he would be over at Tai's.  
  
  
  
Over at Tai's the apartment was full of people. Kari's room was really cowered.  
  
"I don't know where she went but this came up on her computer when I checked on her. Poomon was laying on the floor." Kari said as she held a sobbing Poomon in her arms. T.K. rushed into the room. Izzy was behind him.  
  
"Katriena's gone." He said in a rush. Kari, Cody, Ken, and Yoleis' face fell. That was one more gone.  
  
Kari had gone to see if Shannon wanted a milkshake but she was gone. Poomon was knocked out. Tai had rushed into the room to see what had happen. Well Kari had gone to call the others he left for the Digi world.  
  
Davis had gone after Jessi as well. Balamon had been eating with Demeveemon when she left her food and ran to Jessi's room. She was gone. Papers were all over the floor.  
  
"Great. Three new Digidestined are missing and now we have three others missing." Yolei said as she got out her digivice. She held it up to the screen. A blinding light shot from the screen hitting her. She was knocked back.  
  
"Yolei!" Ken ran to her side. He helped her sit up.  
  
"I already tried to follow them." T.K. said as he shook his head. "This is just great. How do I explain this to mom? `Mom our exchange student has been kidnapped. But where they took her police can't follow. ` Yeah mom's going to like this."  
  
"We'll think of something." Izzy said as he opened his lab top. 


	9. Where are we?

"Katriena, Jessi, and Shannon have been kidnapped and taken to the Digi World. Matt, Davis, and Tai went after them. But now the rest of us can't get though. And to make matters worse Balamon, Poomon, and Oggiemon were left behind. This is just great." ~ T.K.  
  
  
  
  
  
The World of Digimon;  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Where are we?  
  
  
  
  
  
Katriena woke up as someone shook her. She opened her eyes to see Matt.  
  
"Katriena! Are you all right?" Matt asked as he helped her sit up.  
  
"My head hurts. And my arm." She said as she shook her head to clear the fuzziness. She looked around. They were on a mountainside.  
  
"Where are we?" Katriena asked as Matt looked at her arm. A huge red spot was starting to show.  
  
"In the Digital World." Matt said as he sat back on his heels.  
  
"Oggiemon? Where's Oggiemon? Or Lizermon?" Katriena asked looking around wildly.  
  
Matt shook his head; "He's not here. He's back in the real world." He handed her pack to her.  
  
She pulled out her digivice and computer.  
  
"Have you tried to reach the others?" Katriena said opening her computer.  
  
"No. Didn't even think to look in your bag for it." He said as Katriena started to type.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jessi? Katriena? Someone help me. I don't know where I am. Pintomon?" Shannon was talking in her sleep. Tai watched over her. He had found her like this a few hours ago. He didn't want to wake her. His hand pushed away some of her hair from her forehead. She seemed to become claim at his touch.  
  
"Shannon?" he asked softly. She moved. Her eyes opened slowly. She blinked. "Don't move. You're safe."  
  
"What happen?" she asked as she lay there.  
  
"I don't know." He said truthfully.  
  
A beeping noise went off from inside Shannon's pack that was sitting next to her. Tai made a move to open the bag but stopped. He looked back at Shannon.  
  
"Go ahead." She said as she closed her eyes again.  
  
He pulled out her little computer. E-mail came up:  
  
Anyone there? If someone is there reading this please don't worry too much. Matt found me. If anyone else is in the Digi world please e- mail me back right away.  
  
Katriena  
  
  
  
"I'll write her back." Tai said as Shannon went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis was finishing reading the e-mail when a new one came up:  
  
I've found Shannon. We're fine. We'll try to find you guys after Shannon has woken up.  
  
Tai  
  
"Jessi. Tai and Matt are here too. They found Katriena and Shannon." He said to a bush. Jessi was on the other side as she pulled on a new shirt.  
  
"Good." Jessi said walking out from the bush. She was carrying her bag and a torn shirt. She shoved the shirt into the bag while Davis sent an answering e-mail.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei was almost ready to give up when the mail logo flashed on her computer. Three new e-mails had just come in.  
  
"Izzy, Ken! Their okay." Yolei said as Ken and Izzy looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe it." Ken said as he sat back.  
  
Just than Yolei's computer started to beep. Another e-mail came up:  
  
You might see these three, or you might not. If you want to see them alive I want the Digimon of these three. You have three normal human days to decide.  
  
  
  
"Great now what do we do?" Yolei asked as she looked at Ken and Izzy.  
  
  
  
  
  
She-Myotismon was grinning. She had pulled the three untrained Digidestined into the Digi World. And to make it even better without their digimon. Yes, she knew that three-trained Digidestined were there. But she was not worried. She knew that they were going to come to the help of the girls. She was watching a girl and a boy through a spy hole.  
  
"My Lady, we know where to find the three girls." Bakemon said as he floated up to her.  
  
"Yes I know. I will first go after the youngest." She said as she watched Shannon and Tai move through a forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shannon was deep in her own world of thought.  
  
"Tai? Can I ask you something?" Shannon asked suddenly.  
  
"Ask away." He said looking down at her.  
  
"What made you decide to come after me?" Shannon asked as she stopped. Tai was taken aback.  
  
What could he say? He liked this girl. He really did. She was funny, caring, sweet, and a whole lot more words that he could think of.  
  
While he was thinking this Shannon was doing some thinking on her own. "Why did I ask him that?" Shannon thought to her self. Then words started to pop up in her head. Words that made her think of Tai. He was really funny; enjoyable to be with, sweet, kind, Shannon could go on forever with words that all ways made her think about him.  
  
As Tai took her hand in shook her out of her thoughts. She looked down.  
  
"Shannon, you are important to me. There could be no way I could live if I lost you." He said. Tai was about to pull Shannon close when a blast was shot at them. They jumped apart.  
  
Shannon was just getting to her feet when another blast came at her. She jumped even further away from Tai.  
  
"Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" Shannon yelled into the trees. For a minute it looked like no one was going to show themselves. But than a hand reached through the branches of a tree nearby.  
  
"You!" Tai said as he tried to run over to Shannon but another blast was shot at him. The ground exploded right in front of Tai.  
  
"Tai!" Shannon screamed as the dust cleared. Tai was lying off to one side. A huge gash was on his forehead.  
  
"That's one Digidestined out of the way. Ha-ha!" the digimon up in the tree laughed.  
  
"Who are you? And why did you do that?" Shannon asked as she looked up at the Digimon with hate.  
  
"I'm Datamon. And your little friend there put me out of orbit for the longest time. I was just getting him back. Plus doing my Lady's orders." He said as he walked along a tree branch.  
  
Shannon ran over to Tai's side. He was still knocked out. The gash on his head was bleeding. She was about to help him when a long arm grabbed her from behind. She spun around to see that Datamon's arm had grown.  
  
"Leave me alone." Shannon said as she was pulled to her feet.  
  
She tried to pull away, but Datamon was stronger. As she was pulled across the ground, she landed in the hole that was made by the blast. She fell to her knees in the soft dirt. "I have to try and fight for our freedom! Oh Poomon I need your help." Shannon thought as she tried to pull away.  
  
"Shannon." She heard weakly from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see Tai lift his head weakly from the ground.  
  
"Tai!" Shannon said as she struggled even harder. Datamon was not giving up.  
  
Shannon reached out to Tai with her free hand. Tai shakily lifted a hand to hers. Their fingers brushed.  
  
"Just a few inches." Shannon said though gritted teeth. She swung her arm a little bit. She could not reach Tai. His eye started to roll into his head. "Tai! No don't give up! Please! Tai just a little more!"  
  
But it was no uses. Tai passed out again. Shannon tried again to reach him, but Datamon gave a strong pull. Shannon flew backward landing on her back. She looked upside down at Datamon. He was laughing as he pulled her to him. She flipped over.  
  
"I will not give up my freedom to the likes of you! I will fight for not only my freedom but the freedom of my friends!" Shannon yelled as she got to her feet. As she said this something in the ground started to glow. Shannon pulled even harder. The glow grew stronger as she pulled. "I will fight till I can't fight any longer!" Shannon thought to her self. The ground around her burst into a cloud of dust.  
  
Datamon was so surprised that he flew backward, his grip on Shannon slipped. Shannon felt his grip on her loosen. She pulled back hard. His arm flew off.  
  
"I will fight you!" Shannon said. The glow around her grew. Something rose up out of the ground toward her. It was what looked like a little tag. It glowed a bright green light.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari was still in Shannon's room watching over Poomon and keeping her mom out of the room. Poomon was still crying. He was lying on the bed with his head under a pillow.  
  
"Don't worry Poomon, we'll save Shannon." Kari said as Poomon's head came out from under the pillow.  
  
As he looked at her a green light glowed from the computer screen. Poomon jumped over next to the computer. And as Kari watched he was pulled into the computer.  
  
  
  
Shannon was facing off by herself with Datamon. He had already thrown some attacks at her. She was bleeding from different cuts on her arms.  
  
"You can not fight much longer." Datamon said as he powered up for another attack. Just as he was about to let it go something landed between them.  
  
"Pintomon!" Shannon screamed with joy.  
  
"Shannon I'm ready!" he said as he looked at Datamon.  
  
"Right." Shannon said as she held up her Digivice.  
  
"Pintomon Armor Digivolves to…" Pintomon said as he circled around. "Lightningmon the running Freedom!"  
  
"Go get him Lightningmon!" Shannon yelled pointing a finger at Datamon.  
  
Lightningmon ran forward tossing his head. Datamon jumped out of the way.  
  
"Cyber Net!" Datamon yelled firing off one of his attacks. It hit Lightningmon in the side. Datamon kept on hitting Lightningmon. Lightningmon fell to his knees. "No!" Shannon thought. The tag flew into Shannon's hands. She closed her fist around it. The glow grew.  
  
"Lightningmon!" Shannon screamed as he fell over. The glow shot into the air. It came back down around Lightningmon.  
  
"Lightningmon Digivolves to…" Lightningmon said as he began to grow even bigger. His fur changed color again. A plate of armor covered his back. The lightning shaped horn on his head disappeared and a different one showed up. "Stallionmon, the lightning of Freedom!"  
  
"Wow." Shannon said slowly.  
  
"I'm Stallionmon. I have a powerful horn of sliver light on my head. My attack is Sliver Lightning." Stallionmon said. He turned to look at Shannon. He was way taller then he now. She ran forward, took a flying leap, and landed on his back.  
  
Datamon was trying to fly away. Stallionmon and Shannon ran after him.  
  
"Get him!" Shannon said as the wind rushed past her. Stallionmon nodded his head.  
  
"Sliver Lightning!" Stallionmon shouted as lightning shot from his horn hitting Datamon in the back.  
  
"I will never forgive you." Shannon said as she climbed off Stallionmon's back. Datamon's arm whizzed toward her. Stallionmon stepped between them, stopping the attack.  
  
"Sliver Lightning!" Stallionmon said again. This time Datamon was gone.  
  
Shannon and Stallionmon ran back to Tai. He was still lying where Shannon had left him. She ran over to him as Stallionmon changed back into Poomon. His energy was gone.  
  
"Tai?" Shannon asked as she cradled his head in her arms.  
  
He slowly woke up.  
  
"Hi Shannon." He said with a weak smile on his lips. Shannon smiled back at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My plan was going great till that little pest showed up." She- Myotismon said as she snapped her teeth together.  
  
"The other two have not found anything." Bakemon said.  
  
"Yes. Go after the brown hair one." She said with a wave of her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shannon and Tai had found a cave to stay the night in. Poomon was fast asleep, but Shannon and Tai were still awake. They were watching the stars form the cave opening.  
  
Tai looked over at Shannon.  
  
"Shannon thank you." He said as he put his arm around her. She looked at his arm than at him.  
  
"I couldn't let anything happen to you." She said as she blushed.  
  
He pulled her close as he talked, "I would do the same for you. Soon we'll meet up with the others."  
  
Shannon nodded her head as she sighed. And as she sighed she laid her head on his shoulder. He tighten his arm around her. She was happy at the moment in time. Nothing could make this night better. Except maybe a nice soft bed. Or maybe not. 


	10. Come on We can do it!

"Jessi, Shannon, and Katriena found the guys or more like the guys found them. Oh well. She-Myotismon knew what she was doing when she pulled the girls into the Digital World. Except she didn't know that a crest would appear when Shannon was in trouble, or that Pintomon was called to the Digi World. I wonder what will happen now?" ~Kari  
  
  
  
  
  
The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Come on We can do it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain was falling on a mountainside. Two people were running, trying to find a place to keep dry.  
  
"Quick! This way, Katriena!" Matt yelled over the thunder as he ran with his arms over his head.  
  
Katriena was right behind him. She held her backpack over her head to keep the rain away. She saw a cave and Matt was heading toward it. As she was about to catch up with him, she slipped in the mud. She fell face first.  
  
Matt turned around after he heard Katriena yell as she fell. He went back and helped her to her feet. He took her hand and pulled her along behind him. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was still holding her hand. He knew that she could make it the rest of the way on her own, but for some reason Matt didn't want to let go.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked as the reached the cave.  
  
"I think so. But look at me!" Katriena said looking down at her clothes. Matt started to laugh. "Hey it's not funny. I hate getting mud on me. Unless it's at camp or at youth group. "  
  
"I'm sorry but it's just that you have a huge glob of mud on your cheek that also covers your forehead." Matt said as he wiped away some of the mud.  
  
Katriena and Matt were both surprised at this.  
  
"Sorry." Matt said as he took a step back.  
  
"It's okay. Really. I'm just glad that I have some spare clothes in my bag." Katriena said as she pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. She gave Matt a hard look. He got the message.  
  
Katriena knew that he wouldn't turn around but she still changed in a hurry.  
  
"Okay." Matt heard. He turned around to find Katriena wiping away the mud from her face.  
  
"I think we'll be safe here tonight." He said as he looked outside at the rain. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed.  
  
As it did that Katriena jumped almost out of her skin. She also kind of did this weird shiver thing. Matt looked at her strangely.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I hate thunder and lightning. I just can't stand it." She said as she blushed.  
  
"Hey it's okay." Matt said as Katriena pulled her pack under her head. She rolled over and in a few minutes, she was asleep.  
  
Matt stayed awake for a little while longer. He couldn't seem to get Katriena out of his head. She was sweet, funny, loud, caring, everything she did it came from the heart. Okay, so she had a temper that could even beat his, but she was really kind. He liked this girl. More than any other girls that he had known. He sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man look at that storm. I hope it doesn't come this way." Davis said as he and Jessi lay on the beach.  
  
"I know." She didn't want any old storm ruining this perfect time. She was alone with Davis. But she did miss Balamon/Trixiemon. She hoped her little friend was okay. She rolled over in the sand, curled up into a ball and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Yolei was still up, although it was late. She was writing an e-mail to T.K., who was staying over at his dad's. She, Ken, and Izzy couldn't figure out how to bring their friends back form the Digital World. So far all they had gotten was zapped by She-Myotismon's block on the gate. She finally turned out the light and went to sleep.  
  
Katriena woke to find a pleasant day outside. She sat up and looked around. Matt was still sleeping. He looked like he was cold. She pulled out her old, muddy shirt form her bag and lay it cross Matt. She walked outside and into the sunshine. She decided to go for a little walk.  
  
She-Myotismon was watching the brown haired child walk away from the cave alone.  
  
"Perfect. Now I'll get you." She said as she smiled. She turned around facing some rock type digimon. "Now go and get that girl."  
  
The digimon nodded their heads and ran off. She-Myotismon turned back to over-look the girl. Yes, the egg would be hers.  
  
  
  
Tai and Shannon were still sleeping when the sun came up. Poomon was up and searching for food. He had found some berries and some grass for himself. He was just coming back to the cave when Shannon woke up.  
  
"Morning!" he said as he dumped everything at her feet and jumped into her arms. Shannon hugged Poomon.  
  
"What did you find?" she asked as Poomon climbed out of her arms.  
  
"Food!" he said happily. Tai woke up at the word "food." Shannon and Poomon laughed at him.  
  
  
  
Katriena was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the rocks crashing down around her. She noticed something was wrong when a net fell on top of her.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Katriena shouted. Some rock digimon were circling her. "Leave me alone! Help!"  
  
  
  
Matt woke up to the sound of a crash. He jumped to his feet. He looked around for Katriena. She was not there. Her backpack was, but she wasn't.  
  
"Katriena!" Matt said as he ran out of the cave. He looked up as a shadow fell over him. A net was thrown over him. He fell to his knees.  
  
"We have you now." The digimon said as they pulled him away, down the mountainside.  
  
Katriena was looking around when the digimon came back pulling another net.  
  
"Matt!" Katriena shouted as she saw her friend. He was in the other net. The digimon threw him next to Katriena. "Are you okay? And who are these digimon?"  
  
"They are Gotsumon and I'm fine. How about you?" he said in a rush. She nodded.  
  
The Gotsumon were going though Katriena's bag pulling things out. As they opened another pocket on the bag a loud noise went off from inside the bag. The Gotsumon dropped the bag, covering their ears.  
  
"What's that noise?" Matt shouted over the noise.  
  
"Just an alarm that I put in my bag. It keeps people from going though my bag." Katriena said with a smile on her lips.  
  
The Gotsumon walked over to Katriena and Matt.  
  
"Turn the noise off. Turn it off. Or we'll throw your friend here over the cliff." They said still covering their ears.  
  
"You opened the pocket, you figure it out." Katriena said between clutched teeth.  
  
"Fine, we warned you." The Gotsumon said as they pulled Matt away from her and toward the edge of the cliff.  
  
"No, don't." Katriena said afraid for him. The Gotsumon shoved the bag at her. She reached through the net and in to the bag turning the alarm off.  
  
"Thank you. Now say good bye." The Gotsumon said as they pushed Matt toward the edge of the cliff.  
  
"No!" Katriena shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
A red glow went up around her as she shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.K. was typing on the computer when the screen turned red. He jumped back as a light shot out of the room and down the hall into the living room. He ran after it. The light glowed around Oggiemon. And than he was gone.  
  
  
  
"No!" Katriena shouted.  
  
The Gotsumon were pushing Matt over a cliff. As they tried to do this, a sticky tongue shot out at them, knocking them back away from Matt. A small green digimon landed between them.  
  
"Lizermon!" Katriena shouted with joy.  
  
"You'll be sorry for that." The Gotsumon said as they watched the trees behind Katriena. She looked over her shoulder to see a new digimon appear. It was a huge walking mushroom.  
  
"That's Mushroomon." The Gotsumon said as they walked way.  
  
Lizermon lashed out with his tongue. It didn't do any good. The digimon knocked him out of the way. It started to push Matt over the cliff.  
  
"Lizermon, let's do it!" Katriena yelled as she held out her digivice.  
  
"Lizermon Armor Digivolves to…" Lizermon said as he changed, "Nessmon, the swimming Support!"  
  
He tried his hardest to move but was not having much luck moving. He did better in the water.  
  
"Flying Mushroom Attack!" Mushroomon said as it threw mushrooms at Nessmon.  
  
Nessmon started to grow weak. "No. This can't be happening." Katriena thought to herself. As she watched, Nessmon was growing weaker. He fell over, laying still.  
  
"Nessmon!" Katriena screamed as she saw her friend. As she screamed, the red glow grew brighter around her. The ground in front of her creaked open, a thing that looked like a tag rose up into the air in front of her. The net around her ripped open as the glow grew. She climbed to her feet, reached out and took the tag. The red light shot though her fingers toward Nessmon. He lifted his head as the red light glowed around him.  
  
"Nessmon Digivolves to…" he said as he began to grow. He lost his flippers as they grew into claws. He stood up on two hind feet as spikes grew along his back. His face became narrower and his mouth filled with sharp teeth. "Gilamon, the massive support!"  
  
"Cool!" Katriena shouted, as she punched her fist into the air.  
  
"As Nessmon I used the tag of Support to Digivolve into Gilamon. My attack, Lock Jaw, will crush anybody who cross my path."  
  
The Mushroomon took a step back. And as it did this it continued to push Matt over the cliff. Matt was starting to freak out, he was only an inch away for the edge.  
  
"Gilamon, save Matt!" Katriena shouted as she pointed a finger at Matt. Gilamon nodded his head.  
  
"Flying Mushroom Attack!" Mushroomon yelled as it threw mushrooms at Gilamon.  
  
"Lock Jaw!" Gilamon shouted as he opened his mouth, a blot of red lightning flew from his mouth. The red lightning burned the mushrooms that were flying at Gilamon. The Mushroomon jumped back out of the way.  
  
In the process of doing this Mushroomon pushed Matt all the way off the cliff.  
  
"Matt!" Katriena screamed as she dove at Matt, grabbing the edge of the net as he fell. "I've got you."  
  
She tried to pull him back up, but boy, was he heavy. She gritted her teeth as she felt herself start to slide down off the cliff.  
  
"Lock Jaw!" Gilamon shouted again as his red lightning flashed at Mushroomon. This time it hit him, hard. Mushroomon went flying off the cliff.  
  
"Help!" Katriena shouted at her digimon, as she slid more. Gilamon grabbed a hold of her and reached a hand down, pulled up Matt. Gilamon set Katriena down and than ripped open the net.  
  
"Thanks." Matt said as he sat down, shaking.  
  
  
  
"Pagumon!" She-Myotismon screamed. The little purple digimon hopped up to her.  
  
"Yes, my Lady?" it asked as it bowed to her.  
  
"They found another tag. This time go after the girl and boy at different times. I want those tags." She screamed at the poor little thing.  
  
It hopped off, readying a plan to get the last girl.  
  
  
  
Matt and Katriena had ridden on Gilamon's back for a little bit. They had found different cave to sleep the night. Katriena had fallen asleep with her head on Matt's shoulder. As she slept, she kept dreaming of Matt. He was funny when he wanted to be, smart, kind, always looking out for his brother and other people. She sighed with content. Matt put his arm around her as she slept. Nothing in the Digital World or the real World could make this moment go away. 


	11. Will we ever return to the Real World?

"Katriena and Matt were fine till a group of Gotsumon attacked them. With Oggiemon trapped in the real world, things were looking bad. But some how Oggiemon was called into the Digital World. He Digivolved into Nessmon, than to Gilamon with the tag of Support. Now all that is left is for Jessi to find her tag, I guess." ~Shannon  
  
  
  
  
  
The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Will we ever return to the Real World?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessi was trying to catch a fish when she heard a splashing sound behind her. She turned to find Davis sitting down in the surf.  
  
"Need some help?" Jessi asked giving up on the fish idea. She held out her hand toward Davis.  
  
He grabbed her hand. Jessi pulled him to his feet. Water dripped off his clothes.  
  
"What were you trying to do?" Jessi asked as they splashed back to shore.  
  
"Trying to catch a fish." He sat down on the sand. His clothes hung around him like a wet paper bag. Jessi sat down next to him.  
  
"That's what I was trying to do. I guess great minds think alike." Jessi said as she picked up a handful of sand.  
  
"I guess so." Davis was digging a little hole in the sand with his foot.  
  
Jessi got to her, "Come on, lets at least have some fun while we're here." And with that said she rushed off though the sand, sand flew all over Davis. And since he was wet, the sand stuck to him.  
  
Jessi looked over her shoulder to see Davis get to his feet and take off after her. Jessi's legs pumped even harder in the soft sand. Davis was right behind her.  
  
  
  
Izzy woke up feeling like the whole world was doomed or something. Than he remembered why, the three days were almost up. They had just a little bit over 19 hours to figure out how to save Katriena, Jessi, Shannon, Tai, Matt and Davis from She-Myotismon.  
  
"Man, this is not good." He said as he climbed out of bed and into his chair by his computer.  
  
  
  
T.K. was looking around Katriena's room for some idea of how to save her and his brother. Katriena's lab top was on. He kept it on at all times, just in case. He was digging under the bed when a beeping noise came from the computer. He climbed into the chair.  
  
"E-mail. Maybe it's from Matt." T.K. said as he clicked on the e-mail logo:  
  
Hey guys,  
  
Long time, no talk. What's up? Nothing new here in town. Unless you count that the band is like lost with out its three top players. Let's see, of yea. The school's computer lab has like been acting up since the time you guys left. You know, the one in the math hall. The weather is still hot here.  
  
I'm sending this to all three of you so I don't have to write all this stuff more than once.  
  
W.B.  
  
Brain  
  
"Who's Brain and what about the computer lab?" T.K. asked himself out loud.  
  
Shannon, Tai, and Poomon were walking along a river. Shannon was skipping rocks off the water.  
  
"Oo look." Poomon said as he ran ahead of them. Tai and Shannon watched as he jumped into a little still pool of water that was in a sheltered place from the rushing water in the middle of the river. Tai ran up to the little pool, took off his shoes and waded in. Shannon followed behind them.  
  
  
  
Katriena, Oggiemon and Matt were still all sleeping in the cave they had found the night before. Matt was sleeping with his back against a wall of the cave. Katriena was sleeping next to him on the floor. Oggiemon was sleeping with his head on Katriena's lower legs, his mouth hanging opened, drooling.  
  
  
  
Jessi was eating some berries that she and Davis had found, when a small beeping noise went off inside of her bag. She pulled out her little computer.  
  
"e-mail." She said as she ate the rest of her berries.  
  
Hello,  
  
Your time is almost up. Why don't you save yourself the trouble and turn your digiegg and digimon over to me. You can still save yourself.  
  
"Davis! It was from She-Myotismon! She thinks I'm going to give up." Jessi said.  
  
Davis rushed over to her, "Don't worry. We won't give up."  
  
"I know that." Jessi said as she slammed the top of her computer shut. She was spitting mad. If She-Myotismon thinks that Jessi would give up with out a fight, boy was she in for a surprise.  
  
  
  
"My Lady, you called?" a dark blue digimon with flippers asked as he bowed.  
  
"Yes, I did. I want you to go after that girl and boy." She- Myotismon said pointing at a small bubble that showed a picture of Jessi and Davis.  
  
"Yes." The digimon bowed again than left.  
  
She-Myotismon watched as Jessi and Davis made their way down the beach.  
  
Jessi was walking, watching the ocean. She was still amazed with the ocean. She had never seen an ocean or been swimming in one.  
  
As Jessi was watching the ocean, Davis was watching Jessi. Funny, kind, smart, strong and many more words kept popping up in his head. For sometime he had liked Kari but when she really didn't show any attention to him, he finally gave up. Now that Jessi was here, he had found a new girl to like.  
  
He was about to say something when something shot out of the water at them. A long rope was wrapped around Jessi. As Davis watched Jessi was pulled into the water.  
  
"Davis, help me!" Jessi said she as struggled to get away. Davis splashed out after her.  
  
He was just reaching for her hand when something shot up out of the water in front of him.  
  
"Divermon!" Davis yelled. He knew that this type of Digimon was a huge troublemaker. More Divermon popped up out of the water around him and Jessi. The Divermon in front of Davis pulled a cannon from off his shoulder.  
  
"Bubble Boom!" it shouted as a huge bubble shot from the end of the cannon. Davis tried to run away but the bubble staled down on top of him. He was pulled in side the bubble. Two of the Divermon hooked some weird rope to the bubble and started to pull Davis along behind them.  
  
Jessi watched with horror as the Divermon dove into the waves, still pulling Davis behind them.  
  
"Jessi!" Davis yelled from inside the bubble. Jessi could hardly hear his voice. The bubble started to go under the water.  
  
"No, Davis!" Jessi screamed, throwing her head back. A column of purple light shot up through the water and into the sky.  
  
  
  
Balamon would not sit still. She was always hopping around Jessi's room. Gatomon was sitting on the bed, just watching her. Kari had said that she was to watch over Balamon while she went to see Izzy. They were really starting to panic. The time was almost up.  
  
The computer that sat on Jessi's desk lit up with a strange purple light. It hit Balamon, growing even brighter. As Gatomon watched, Balamon was sucked into the computer.  
  
"No, Davis!" Jessi screamed again as she watched him get pulled away from her.  
  
Just as the bubble was about to completely go under the water, "Flying Colors!" the bubble burst opening, spilling Davis into the water.  
  
"Trixiemon!" Jessi shouted with joy at the sight of her Digimon.  
  
"I'm ready!" Trixiemon said as she flew over the Divermon's heads, out of their reach.  
  
"Let's do it!" Jessi said as she put in her fingers into her pocket, touching her Digivice.  
  
"Trixiemon Armor Digivolves to…" Trixiemon shouted as she changed, "Nymphmon, the responsibility of goodness!"  
  
She flew at the Divermon shouting her attack at them, "Oreads Grass!" it didn't do any real damage.  
  
"Bubble Boom!" the Divermon shot the bubble at Nymphmon, trapping her in the bubble.  
  
As Jessi watched the bubble begun to grow smaller. Nymphmon would run out of air soon.  
  
"No, this can't be happing." Jessi thought to herself. The purple light around her seemed to grow. The water in front of Jessi parted to revile a small tag or crest. It glowed with a purple light.  
  
Jessi looked at it, than up at her digimon, "Nymphmon!" the purple light shot toward Nymphmon when Jessi shouted.  
  
"Nymphmon Digivolves to…." Nymphmon began to grow she grew taller, taller than Jessi. Her fur changed into skin. The purple armor changed into a purple shirt and a long dark purple skirt. Her wings grew to what looked like a fairy's. The shield became lager and turn a crystal color. The sign stayed the same on it as before. A long sliver sword was in her right hand. "Artemon, the fairy of responsibility."  
  
"All right, lets go!" Jessi jumped up and down.  
  
"I'm Artemon. Using the crest of responsibility, I was able to Digivolve into Artemon. My attack, Shining Sword, will take down my enemy in a heartbeat."  
  
Jessi looked up at her digimon than back toward where Davis was. He was trying to stay above the water.  
  
"Davis!" Jessi screamed. She tried to swim but was having a hard time getting to him. Her arms were still wrapped to her sides. As she tried to swim out to help Davis, some of the Divermon grabbed a hold of her. Jessi started to sink in the water as they weighed her down.  
  
"Help! (Cough)" Jessi shouted as she started to go under.  
  
Artemon rushed down to help Jessi, "Shining Sword!" the attack knocked the Divermon away from Jessi.  
  
Artemon picked Jessi up in her arms. Help untie the ropes, letting them fall back into the water.  
  
"Quick, help Davis!" Jessi said pointing. Artemon nodded, flew down and plucked him out of the water. His face was a weird color.  
  
"Colors Arise!" Artemon shouted, when the Divermon tried to attack them. Her wings shimmered a rainbow of colors. The attack hit the Divermon, knocking them back.  
  
The Divermon, hurt and defeated, swam away. Artemon flew back to shore with Davis and Jessi in her arms. The color had come back to Davis's face.  
  
  
  
"That's it! If you want something done right, do it yourself!" She-Myotismon was not in a good mood. She was mad, spitting mad. The attack on Jessi didn't turn out the way she had hoped.  
  
"My Lady?" a digimon stepped out of the shadows behind She- Myotismon.  
  
"What is it?" She-Myotismon asked with out turning around.  
  
"Let us take care." The digimon said.  
  
"Fine this is your only chance."  
  
"Yes, My Lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessi was sitting next to Davis just watching the sunset. She had her head on Davis's shoulder. Jessi couldn't stop thinking about him, even with him sitting next to her. He was funny, okay not real smart but knew how to use his head, caring, oh she could go on forever. As she was about to fall into a sleep, in which she was sure she was going to dream about Davis, an image appeared before them.  
  
"Greetings my young friends. I have some news for you that I think you might like to know." The figure said.  
  
"Who are you?" Jessi and Davis asked at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry I'm a friend. Now I want you to follow the lights." The image said as it shut off.  
  
Jessi and Davis looked at each other than behind them. They saw a row of little lights that led away into the forest. They got to their feet and followed it. 


	12. Another digivice?

"Jessi and Davis found a new crest. With the help of Balamon, who Digivolved into Nymphmon than to Artemon, they were able to get away from the Divermon that had found them. But just when they thought things were going to be fine a figure appeared to them. I wonder who it is?" ~Kari.  
  
  
  
The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Another digivice?  
  
  
  
  
  
Oggiemon was just waking up when something appeared in front of him. He jumped to his feet to see an image.  
  
"Clam down. I'm not going to hurt you or your friends." It said.  
  
Matt was slowly waking up. He didn't want to wake up Katriena, who was leading up against him, her head on his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
As he looked around he saw the image, "Genni!"  
  
"Hello. Good to see you again." Genni said as he saw that Matt was awake.  
  
"Hum? What's that noise?" Katriena asked as she woke up.  
  
"Hello there. Please, both of you, come to my house." Gennie said as the image left.  
  
Katriena looked up at Matt with questions in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Come on down Tai. I found some food." Shannon shouted up into a tree, where Tai was. He sat looking out of the other treetops.  
  
As he was climbing back down, he heard Shannon yell with surprise. Tai dropped the rest of the way down. As he landed he looked around, trying to see what had spooked Shannon. He saw an image with its back to him standing a few feet away from Shannon.  
  
"Oh, my gosh Shannon. Think you could yell any louder? I don't think She-Myotismon heard you yet." Tai said as he walked clammily over to Shannon.  
  
"Who is this?" Shannon said pointing a finger at the image. She had decided to ignore what Tai had just said.  
  
"This is Genni. A really old friend." Tai said.  
  
"Yes, I am. I want the two of you to come to my house. You should know the way." He said to Tai before he left.  
  
  
  
Artemon was carrying Jessi and Davis in her arms when they saw Katriena and Matt riding on a huge digimon.  
  
"Artemon, fly down there. Next to them." Jessi said as she pointed at her friends. Artemon nodded her head and flew down by them.  
  
"Hey look who it is." Matt said as he tapped Katriena on the shoulder. She looked up to see Jessi and Davis.  
  
"Hey guys!" Katriena said happily.  
  
"Who's that?" Davis asked as they kept up with the others.  
  
"This is Gilamon. Digivolved from Nessmon." Katriena said giving her Digimon a pat on the back as the rode along.  
  
They were just coming out of the trees to a lake when they saw a huge horse running along the lakeside. On it's back were two people.  
  
Artemon was setting Jessi and Davis on the ground when the horse stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hey!" Shannon said as she waved her hand at her sisters.  
  
"Hey Shannon!" Katriena yelled as she climbed off of Gilamon's back.  
  
"Who's this?" Tai asked as he helped Shannon down.  
  
"Artemon." Jessi said right before she de-Digivolved back into Trixiemon.  
  
"Gilamon." Katriena said as he turned back into Lizermon.  
  
"This is Stallionmon." Shannon said, as her digimon became Pintomon.  
  
"So where does this guy live?" Jessi asked as she looked around. As she asked this the water in front of her parted, a staircase lead the way to the bottom of the lake. "Okay, never mind."  
  
The girls all looked at each other, Davis was also confused. Matt and Tai started to make their way down the stairs. The girls followed behind him.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai shouted when they had reached the bottom of the stairs. A house set right at the bottom of the lake. Agumon was waiting for Tai at the house.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt said as he saw his digimon.  
  
"Well its about time. I was wondering when you would get here." A little man stepped out of the house. "Come in, please."  
  
The little group followed him into the house. As they followed him into the house, the waters around them flowed back into place.  
  
"What the?" Jessi asked as she looked out the window surprised. There was fish swimming around the house.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Tai said as he ate.  
  
Genni, who had been interdicts to them, had just severed them some dinner. Davis and Jessi attacked the food like they haven't eaten in days. The group watched them as the fought over the food. Jessi was defending off Davis's chopsticks.  
  
Katriena, who had only gotten a small bite to eat since they sat down, attacked the food a long with the others two, "That's it!" she slapped the other chopsticks away, getting her chopsticks in the middle.  
  
Matt and Tai watched the three eat. They shook their heads. Than they heard a noise behind them. They turned to see the digimon, who had their own food, fighting. It seemed that Lizermon had stuck out his tongue to get some food, when Agumon grabbed his tongue stopping him. Trixiemon was flying above them, boom diving them as they tried to eat. Pintomon and Gabumon both had a hold of the same piece of food. They were both pulling, trying to get the other to let go.  
  
"Oh brother." Tai said with a shake of his head.  
  
Genni looked around at the two groups fighting, took his cane and hit them all over the head.  
  
"Oww!" Jessi and Katriena yelled. Davis sat there with stars in his eyes. The digimon were sitting there looking guilty.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Shannon asked as she walked into the room. She had gone to use the bathroom. She spotted the food, "Food!" Shannon dove on top of Jessi and Katriena to get to it. Jessi, Shannon, Katriena and Davis got into a fight all over again. The digimon took their cue from the four humans and started to fight over the food again.  
  
Matt, Tai and Genni looked at each other than shook their heads. Matt was about to say something when some rice cakes flew out of the middle of the fight, hitting him in the face. Tai was rolling on the ground laughing his head off.  
  
"That food is mine!" Matt dove into the middle of the fight. Tai was still rolling on the floor with laugher, when a piece of fish, Shannon had gone after it when it slipped though her chopsticks, hit him in the face. Tai sat still for a moment, than attacked. Genni just sat there, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Later that night, after all the food had been cleaned up and everyone was asleep, or at lest everyone was supposed to be asleep. Katriena was up waking around, she had just taken a trip to the bathroom, when she noticed a light on in a room. She went over to the doorway. She knocked, than stuck her head into the room.  
  
"Hello. You're up late." Genni said when he saw that it was Katriena.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on you." She said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"That's alright. But maybe you could answer something for me."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Do you know where this place is?" he asked as he showed a map on a computer screen, which had just appeared out of thin air. It showed a city, than it got closer to a blinking red light. A picture came up on the screen, it was a school.  
  
"Do you know this place?" Genni asked again.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. The picture is kind of a blur, but yes I know where that school is." Katriena said through a gasp.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Cheyenne WY."  
  
  
  
  
  
The nest morning when everyone was up, Genni told them what he had found, "There is a strange signal coming form this school. Katriena has told me where it is." The screen had come back up.  
  
"We get to go home." Katriena said to Jessi and Shannon as they sat with their mouths open.  
  
"You all leave in a few minutes." Genni said to the whole group.  
  
She-Myotismon was trying to figure out where the children had gone. She couldn't find them anywhere.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked herself for the hundred time that morning.  
  
  
  
Tai, Matt, Davis, Agumon and Gabumon were really starting to look scared. They were all going to America. The girls on the other hand and their digimon were ready to go.  
  
"This TV will take you to where you need to go. You just have to remember what computer you come out of, if you come back though the wrong one you could be anywhere in the digital world." Genni said as he showed the group the TV.  
  
"Yes." Jessi said as she picked up Trixiemon. Katriena touched the computer, the screen lighting up.  
  
  
  
"Oww. Get off of me." Shannon said, after they made it back to the real world. Only this time they were half away around the world. Tai helped Shannon to her feet. The digimon, except Agumon and Gabumon, had turned back into their rookie forms.  
  
"So this is an American school?" Matt said as he looked around the computer lab.  
  
"Nope, this is just the computer lab. And it looks like the math one." Katriena said as she walked over to the doorway, poking her head out into the hallway. No one was there. But from the looks of things, she could tell that school was in. she closed the door. "we'll have to be careful not to be seen."  
  
The rest of the group nodded. She opened the door again this time with Oggiemon in her backpack. The rest of the group followed her out into the hallway. They managed to reach the end of the math hall before the bell went off.  
  
"On no." Jessi breathed. The hallway was filling up with students. The students went walking by them, pushing, shoving them out of the way. Davis, Matt and Tai were bouncing around the hallway like a human ball. Jessi grabbed Davis's hand pulling him along behind her. The others followed.  
  
"It looks like it lunch time." Katriena said as they pasted a hall clock. She was right, kids were lining up in the lunch line.  
  
"I'm hungry." Tai said as he watched the kids walking by him with food. Jessi, Katriena and Shannon formed a small circle.  
  
"Do you have any money on you?" Jessi asked her sisters.  
  
"I have about $10.00 on me." Katriena said digging though her pockets.  
  
"I have my check book." Shannon said.  
  
"That's all I have too." Jessi said just before someone tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up slowly, to see one of their friends.  
  
"I thought you three were gone?" she asked.  
  
"Hi Cori. Um we're back for a little visit." Katriena said as she smiled at her friend.  
  
"These are our friends." Shannon said as she smiled.  
  
"Shannon, I think you've lost it. There is no one there." Cori said looking around. Katriena, Jessi and Shannon looked around for the guys. They weren't there.  
  
"Oh no." Shannon said.  
  
"Quick. Katriena you go look for Matt. He might have headed down toward the band room. Shannon you go find Tai. I'll go see if I can find Davis." Jessi said, the other two nodded and took off.  
  
Katriena ran down the hall toward the band room. "Great, all I need to do is to run into someone," Katriena thought to herself.  
  
She went throw a set of doors and down some stairs. There were three doors down there. She went to the last one, took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked into the room. There were kids all over the place.  
  
"Katriena?" a man asked as he came out of the office.  
  
"Hi Mr. Manikin." Katriena said, her pulse quickening.  
  
"I thought you were in Japan?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm but I'm home for a little visit. And I brought a friend along. He likes music, so I thought I would show him the band room but when I turned around in the hall he was gone." Katriena said as she blushed.  
  
  
  
Jessi was running down the now empty PE hall. She didn't know if Davis was down here but she had to look some where. As she was running a teacher spotted her.  
  
"You!" the teacher said as Jessi made a quick stop.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"That just earned you lunch." The teacher said as he walked into his office. As he was writing her up, she left.  
  
"I'll take care of that later when I really come back." She said as she ducked into the gym.  
  
  
  
The first place Shannon looked was the lunch line but Tai was not there.  
  
"Shannon!" a girl asked surprised from behind her.  
  
Shannon turned around to find another friend of hers, "Hi Dee."  
  
"Save me a place in line?" Dee asked as she moved into the line.  
  
"Yeah. I know how about you save my spot while I run to my locker to get my money?" Shannon asked as she backed away. Dee nodded her head. Shannon left the line, heading down one of the other halls.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Davis had found a girl, or it was more like the girl found him. She wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
"Please, I'm like lost here." He said to her.  
  
"That's okay. I'll help you." She said as she grabbed his arm pulling him along behind her.  
  
Jessi turned around the corner to see Davis being lead away down the other way.  
  
"Davis!" Jessi yelled as she ran after him.  
  
"Jessi!" Davis said as he planted his feet. The girl continued to pull. She stopped when Davis didn't follow her. she turned around to see Jessi running up to them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the girl asked threw cliched teeth.  
  
Jessi looked at the girl, who she didn't like, "Hello to you too."  
  
"Jessi do you know this person?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes. This is Chole." Jessi said.  
  
"He's coming with me. He said he was lost." Chole said.  
  
"I found who I was looking for. Thank you." Davis said pulling his arm free and taking Jessi's hand, walking away.  
  
  
  
Katriena had finally found Matt. He was at the end of the hall that led to the dram hall. Her lest favorite person had also found him.  
  
"You're not wanted here." The girl said.  
  
"It's a free country." Katriena said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm Courtney." The girl said turning her attention back to Matt.  
  
"Hey Courtney, I hate to tell you this but Matt here is with me." Katriena said stepping between them.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with her." Matt said as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Katriena turned around and started to walk away. Matt followed her, his arm still across her shoulders.  
  
  
  
Shannon found Tai with a girl from the cheerleaders.  
  
"Hello Christie." Shannon said as she walked up to them.  
  
"Good-bye." Christie said without taking her eyes off of Tai.  
  
"Come on Tai." Shannon said taking his arm, putting her arm around his.  
  
"I don't think so little girl." Christie said grabbing Tai's arm.  
  
"I already told you, he's with me." Shannon said.  
  
"He's coming with me." Christie said pulling on Tai's arm.  
  
"How about I chouse who I want to go with?" Tai suggested. Both of the girls agreed to this. "I chouse Shannon." And with that said he took her arm, putting it though his and walked away.  
  
  
  
The girls were in the career office, Katriena knew that no one would be in there during lunch, mad.  
  
"You guys need to stay with us." Jessi said to the guys.  
  
"We've never seen a school like this before." Matt said.  
  
"Just the same, stay with us and away from those girls." Katriena said. 


	13. America Here We Go!

"The six finally found each other. With the help of Genni, they managed to travel back to the real world. But now they are half away around the world. I wonder what will happen?" ~T.K.  
  
  
  
The World of Digimon:  
  
Chapter 13  
  
America Here We Go!  
  
  
  
Jessi stuck her head out of the empty classroom, they were hinging in.  
  
"The final bell should ring in 5…4…3…2…1." Jessi said looking at the clock. The bell rang.  
  
"Okay, well stay at my house. We have four bed, two baths." Katriena said as students moved passed the room.  
  
"What time will your bus get here?" Jessi asked as they left the room.  
  
"In about 20 minutes." Katriena said as she tried to open the door and hold on to Gabumon at the same time. Shannon and Katriena were holding Agumon and Gabumon while Poomon and Oggiemon hid in their backpacks. The girls knew that if the guys held the digimon it would look funny.  
  
As they waited for the bus the boys were trying to look every where at once. They had never seen a parking lot like the one at Central. Bus 47 finally rolled in.  
  
Katriena waited for the doors to open and the other kids got on before she talked to the diver, "Hi, I'm back." The bus diver was surprised to see her. "These are my friends from Japan. We came home just for a little visit. My mom dropped us off here today, but now we need a ride home. So may we?" she said this real sweetly.  
  
"Sure, come on." the diver said.  
  
The little group pilled on the bus and found some seats together. As Katriena was about to sit down, a little person flung its self at her, hugging Katriena.  
  
"Katriena!" the little person said.  
  
"Hailey! How have you been?" Katriena said as she sat down next to Matt and Gabumon, Hailey sitting on her lab.  
  
"How long you going to be home? And I'm fine." Hailey asked but before Katriena could answer her, she went on, "What's that?" she was pointing at Gabumon.  
  
"That's mine. I'm taking it home to my little brother." Matt said in a rush.  
  
Hailey nodded, "I better get back to my seat." She hugged Katriena again than went back to her seat.  
  
Tai was looking out the window, watching as they left the city behind, "Katriena, where do you live?"  
  
Jessi and Shannon started to laugh.  
  
"What? So I live out in the country. Big deal." Katriena said as the bus turned on to a dirt road. The bus stopped at like the forth house, letting Hailey off. "We live at the end of the road." The bus started to move again.  
  
The guys sat with their mouths open at this news. The bus finally reached Katriena's house.  
  
"Come on." Jessi said as she followed Katriena off the bus. The guys followed them as the bus left, the group walked up the driveway. Tai watched as Katriena reached the door of the house, put her bag down, Oggiemon popped out and went looking for her keys.  
  
"Great, this is just great." Katriena said as she walked around the house and open a gate, going though it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Davis asked as he watched Katriena climb through a hole in the side of the garage. Katriena didn't hear him.  
  
"She must have left her keys in the house." Jessi said as they watched Katriena's feet disappear. Oggiemon followed behind her.  
  
They heard a crash, bang and, "Oww! The red car is still here." Katriena was running into things. The garage door started to go up.  
  
"Hey, Katriena what was that hole you went through?" Davis asked as he went under the door.  
  
"Dog door." Katriena said as the garage door stopped. The three guys stopped, looking around for the dog.  
  
"Don't worry. Katie died about a year ago." Shannon said as they went inside, the garage door started to go down.  
  
Shannon, Jessi and Katriena walked right on in. The guys and the digimon stopped at the door.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you where you can stay." Katriena said leading them through the house to a set of bedrooms.  
  
"Where are you guys sleeping?" Matt asked as they saw the bed, which two could sleep in.  
  
"I'll bring up the little mattress so one of you doesn't have to sleep on the floor. We'll be staying in my room. It's in the basement." Katriena said as Agumon and Gabumon jumped on the bed.  
  
"Katriena, there's no food any where!" Jessi said from the kitchen.  
  
"We'll take the red car and go to the store." Katriena yelled back.  
  
  
  
Shannon stayed behind with Tai and the digimon, while the others went to the store. Before Katriena had left she showed Shannon how to use the satlight. Shannon and Tai flipped through the channels.  
  
"How many channels does she have?" Tai asked as he ducked from a flying Oggiemon, who was chasing after Agumon.  
  
"I think like 900 or so." Shannon said as she found the Disney channels.  
  
"Hey Shannon where are Katriena's parents?" Tai asked as he watched Shannon.  
  
"Oh they moved away. See Katriena's dad is in the Air Force and he had to move. Well Katriena didn't want to so her parents and mine talked it over to let Katriena stay here till the she finished high school. Well her parents didn't want to sell the house so they left it here and Katriena comes out every so often to check on things." Shannon said as she found the Cartoon Network channel.  
  
They were still watching TV when the others got back an hour later.  
  
"I think that should hold us for a few days." Katriena said as she put the food away in the fridge. Jessi and Shannon nodded. The guys were still flipping through the channels.  
  
A little later Katriena yelled down the stairs, "Come and get!" there was a mad stumped as the boys and digimon rushed up stairs. Katriena moved out of the way, she didn't want to get killed. The food was gone in less than a minute.  
  
As they ate, the girls told the guys about their idea, "Okay since us three know our way around the school we'll keep you guys with us. Tai you'll go to all of Shannon's classes with her. Davis you with Jessi and Matt you're with me." Everyone thought that was a great idea.  
  
  
  
After a good night's sleep, they pilled into the car.  
  
"I know its tight back there, but this is the only car we have." Katriena said to the four in the back seat. Shannon was smashed up against the door of the car with Tai sitting next to her. Jessi was driving.  
  
"Okay this is it. Keep your digivice with you at all times." Jessi said as they parked. They all nodded.  
  
"But how will we be able to go back to our normal classes?" Shannon asked from the backset.  
  
"Good question. We'll talk to the principle about it." Jessi said a she dove into the school parking lot.  
  
  
  
"This is my friend, Tai, from Japan. Since we'll only be here for a few days, we thought that Tai could stay with me and go to all my classes with me." Shannon told her first hour teacher. She nodded.  
  
Since Jessi, Katriena and Shannons' first hour class was right next to each other the guys were able to see each other after class ended.  
  
"We go to English next." Katriena told Matt as they left the math hall. Jessi and Davis walked with them. Katriena waved bye to Jessi as she turned down a different hall. Katriena told her English teacher the same thing she told her math. He said Matt was welcome to stay.  
  
  
  
Davis and Tai were having a hard time in Spanish class. They didn't speak one word of the language. Jessi and Shannon on the other hand were not having trouble at all.  
  
Shannon, Katriena, Matt, and Tai all walked together to four hour. Katriena saw her teacher.  
  
"Mr. Cook I have to ask you something." Katriena went up to him. He nodded his head for her to go on. "Matt here is with me. I was wondering if he could join the class today. We'll only be here for a few days. He doesn't have any gym clothes with him."  
  
"That will be fine." Mr. Cook said.  
  
"Thanks." Katriena said as she and Matt walked down the hall. "Matt wait out here for me." Katriena walked into the girl's locker room.  
  
Courtney was walking down the hall when she saw Matt standing next to the girl's locker room.  
  
"Hi again." Courtney said as she walked up to him.  
  
"Um hello." Matt said as she came close.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked around. She didn't see Katriena anywhere.  
  
"He's waiting for me." Katriena said as she walked out of the locker room. She was spitting mad to see Courtney hanging on her man again.  
  
Courtney turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
  
  
Shannon was not happy. Christie had spotted Tai the minute they walked through the door to 5th hour. Christie told the teacher that Tai could sit next to her. The teacher liked that idea. And now Christie was making faces at Shannon from across the room. But Shannon had an idea, since it was a science class they were always doing something. Shannon took her bicker of colored water, walked behind Christie and pretended to slip on something on the floor. This made her fall forward and to the side, she managed to dump the all the water over Christie's head.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Shannon said to Christie who was up in Shannon's face. Shannon could she Tai over Christie's shoulder trying not to laugh.  
  
"You did that on purpose." Christie said as water dripped down into her eyes. She whipped the water away.  
  
"I don't care who made the mess all I want is for someone to clean it up." The teacher said as she came up to the two. Shannon had gotten the last laugh.  
  
  
  
Jessi was having a hard time keeping Davis from making trouble. He was into everything. And to make matters worse Chole was in this class. Jessi sat at her seat shaking her head, when someone sat down next to her. She looked up to see a friend.  
  
"Hey Brain." She managed to say.  
  
"Hey. Man is your friend weird. I wanted to ask you why you never e-mailed me back." Brain asked as he watched Davis. Davis was now talking to Chole.  
  
"I didn't have time. I'm sorry." Jessi was not looking at Brain but at Davis. He was forcing a laugh at some stupid joke that Chole had told.  
  
Jessi was about to go and get Davis when Brain pulled something out of his pocket, "Look what I found." Jessi gasped so loudly that Davis rushed over to her. Chole had a look on her face that if looks could kill this one would.  
  
Brain was holding a digivice.  
  
  
  
At lunch that day, found Katriena and the others in the empty math computer lab.  
  
"Brain where did you get that?" Jessi asked. Brain found himself the center of attention.  
  
"It came from the computer over there in the corner. Why?" he asked as Katriena looked at it closer. It was like theirs only a different color. His was a gray.  
  
"Brain you're the one we have been looking for." Jessi said as she pulled her digivice out.  
  
"You have one too?" Brain asked.  
  
"Yes. This is what is called a digivice." Katriena said as she and Shannon pulled theirs out too.  
  
  
  
After school Katriena's little car was even more packed. Brain had joined them. They were taking him to his house with a made up story that he had been chosen to join the other three in Japan. His mom believed them. He packed a huge bag with cloths. Jessi told his mom that he could get some more in Japan. Than they went back to Katriena's house. Using a fake voice they called the school telling them that Jessi, Katriena, Shannon and now Brian would not be at school the next day.  
  
Brain had never seen the likes of a digimon before. He liked them.  
  
"So how do we get back into the school if we're not supposed to be there?" Matt asked over dinner.  
  
"We'll go in at 7:00. There is hardly anyone there in the morning." Was the answer. They cleaned up the house and got everything packed and ready to go in the morning.  
  
  
  
They took the bus to school. Not as many people on it. They sneaked up to the math computer lab. While Jessi turned on the computer Katriena and Shannon watched to make sure that no one was around.  
  
"Lets go." Jessi said as she held up her digivice to the computer screen. They were pulled in.  
  
  
  
When they appeared in Genni's house again they were dressed differently, had another person with them and was greeted by not only Genni but also two digimon.  
  
"Veemon!" Davis said as he hugged Veemon.  
  
The other digimon tackled Brain. It was an in-training type digimon.  
  
"Who are you?" Brain asked looking down at it. It was a purple/blue color. A mark like a diamond was on its head.  
  
"I'm Brumon. I'm your digimon." It said happily. 


	14. Japan, We're Back

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe that we found a new digimon and his partner. We went to America and stayed at Katriena's house there. Plus we went to school there. We found the new person and went back to the digimon world with him in tow. I wonder what will happen now that we have left Genie's." ~Matt.  
The World of Digimon: Chapter 14 Japan, We're back  
She-Myotismon turned around to face the shadows behind her. "Don't worry my Lady. We'll take care of them." A pair of digimon stepped from the shadows. "Good, I don't want any mass ups." She-Myotismon grinned as the two-digimon fly away.  
The small group had reached a small lake. Agumon had jumped right in. Veemon joined him. Katriena and Shannon were rolling on the ground, laughing when Agumon had splashed water all over Tai and Matt. The guys looked at each other, nodded, than took a few steppes toward the girls. Katriena and Shannon, knowing what the two guys were thinking, got to their feet and took off running. Meanwhile Jessi was sneaking up behind Davis. He didn't know what hit him till he was sitting in the water. Jessi was standing on shore laughing. Davis made a small nodding movement. Veemon used a Vee-Head Butt on Jessi, knocking her into the water. Trixiemon flew down and picked up Veemon, well at least tried to pick him up. He was too heavy for her. Veemon grabbed Trixiemon, and threw her into the water next to Jessi. Veemon did a cannon ball into the water. Tai and Matt were still chasing after Shannon and Katriena. "You'll never catch us!" Shannon yelled over her shoulder. Katriena ran beside her laughing and gasping for air. Matt picked up the speed and ran faster after Katriena. Katriena looked over her shoulder, saw that Matt was gaining on her, and ran faster. But as fast as she tried to run, Matt caught up with her.  
  
"I've got you now." He said laughing as he picked up a struggling Katriena and threw her into the water. He laughed at her from on the shore, but stopped laughing when Lizermon sent him flying into the water right next to Katriena. Gabumon tried to throw Lizermon in the water after Matt but Lizermon wrapped his tail around him, pulling him in the water behind him. Tai still had not caught Shannon. Brian was watching with a smile on his face, he stepped out in front of Shannon blocking her path. Tai finally caught her. "No, Tai." Shannon was thrown into the water. Agumon, who was still in the water, spit water all over Tai again. Shannon sat laughing at him. Brian was laughing too when Pintomon knocked him in. "Thanks pal." Shannon said to her digimon. Dizzymon sat on shore watching everything and was about to join in the fun when a shadow passed over him. He looked up to see a flying Digimon over head. He was about to run over to warn Brian and the others when another Digimon grabbed him from behind. He tried his hardest to get away but the digimon that held him was strong. "Hey Shannon do you want some." Tai was about to ask Shannon something when something dropped out of the sky next to him. What ever was dropped made a huge splash. They all looked up to see a flying digimon. "Who's that?" Jessi said pointing. "That's Dienstagmon. He is one mean digimon. If I were you I would watch out when you're around him. His Sommertid Boom attack could kill you." Gabumon said as he looked up at the digimon. "Let's do it Lizermon!" Katriena said holding out her digivice. "Digi Armor Energize!" "Lizermon Armor Digivolves to." Lizermon said as he begun to grow and change. "Nessmon, the swimming support!" "Let's help! Digi Armor Energize!" Jessi yelled holding out her vice. "Trixiemon Armor Digivolves to." Trixiemon spanned in the air. "Nymphmon, the keeper of responsibly!" "Digi Armor Energize!" Shannon and Davis yelled. "Pintomon Armor Digivolves to." Pintomon grew to a huge size. "Lightningmon, the running freedom!" "Veemon Armor Digivolves to." Veemon begun to grow into a huge Veemon only a different looking Veemon. "Flamedramon, the flame courage!" "Let's get him!" Nessmon shouted from the water while the others were on the shore. "Lightning Force!" Lightningmon shouted his attack. "Water Sport!" Nessmon fired off his attack. The two attacks did no damage. "Here let me try." The evil digimon said, "Sommertid Boom!" a huge green bomb dropped out of the air in front of him. It fell, hitting the ground in front of Flamedramon and Nymphmon. The blow from the attack sent them flying back. "Let's move it up a step! Lightningmon!" Shannon yelled as something around her neck started to glow. "Let's Help, Nessmon!" Katriena shouted as a glow came from around her neck as well. The two glows were different colors. Shannon's was green while Katriena's was red. "Lightningmon Digivolves to." Lightningmon grew into a lager horse, "Stallionmon, the lightning of freedom!" "Nessmon Digivolves to." Nessmon changed completely, "Gilamon, the jaws of support!" Brian watched in awe. He didn't know that the little guys could grow that big. He wondered if Dizzymon would grow like that. "Where is Dizzymon anyway?" Brian thought as he looked around for his digimon. He didn't see him anywhere. "Lock." Gilamon was just going into his attack when another digimon, it looked just like the first one, stepped out from the behind a tree. "I wouldn't do that if you want this little one to live." It said with an evil grin on his face. "Dizzymon!" Brian shouted as he saw that it was holding his digimon. "Gilamon, don't fire your attack." Katriena warned her digimon. Gilamon stood there with a look of hate at the evil digimon. "Let him go you!" Brian said as he splashed his way to shore. Tai and Davis were right behind him. "I don't think so. I'm taking this one with me back to my Lady ship." Wings appeared on his back as he opened them. "No!" Brian said as he tried to run up to the evil digimon. Tai and Davis caught him before he could get hurt. The bug digimon took off into the air still carrying Dizzymon. "Nymphmon!" Jessi said as a purple light glowed from under her shirt. "Nymphmon Digivolves to." Nymphmon changed into a woman liked digimon, "Artemon, the fairy of responsibility!" Artemon's wings opened wide, the sunlight showing through them. She flew into the air after the other bug digimon as it flew off with Dizzymon in its arms. "Artemon don't let him get away!" Jessi yelled from behind them on the ground. "Lock Jaw!" Gilamon yelled out his attack finally. It hit the digimon full force. It fell to the ground. "Stomp Run!" Stallionmon yelled as he ran over the fallen digimon. Shannon hung on its back. The digimon disappeared while they watched. They looked to the air watching Artemon fly after the other one.  
  
Artemon wanted so badly to use her attack but didn't because she was afraid she would hit Dizzymon. "Maybe I can cause him just to freeze." Artemon thought as she flew up over the other flying digimon. "Colors Arise!" she yelled as she spread her wings. A rainbow of colors flew from her wings, hitting the other digimon. It froze in place for a moment than dropped like stone. Dizzymon, who was knocked free during the attack, went flying another way.  
  
Down below the two falling Digimon, Stallionmon was running at top speed. Shannon and Brian were riding on his back, hanging on for dear life. "Stallionmon, quick get under Dizzymon as he falls!" Shannon yelled in her digimon's ear. He nodded his head, picking up the speed. Brian saw that they were right under Dizzymon. He let go of his hold on Shannon, lifted his arms into the air. Dizzymon landed safely in Brian's arms.  
  
"No!" Screamed She-Myotismon.  
  
The small group found a TV. "Are you sure that this is the only way back to the real world?" Brian asked looking at the TV, than at his friends. They all nodded. "Okay here goes." He touched the TV and a bright light wrapped all around them.  
  
Izzy was working on the computer when the Digi Gate opened. He tried to jump out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. Brian came flying form the computer screen. Katriena was right behind him. The rest of the group was right behind them. "Oww. What did we land on?" Jessi sat up rubbing her head. "Get off me." Came a muffled voice. The group jumped to their feet to find a flatten Izzy. "Izzy!" Shannon said surprised.  
  
Katriena looked around her room. It was good to be back in the real world. She opened her window and looked out over the city. She laded her elbow on the windowsill. The sun was setting covering the city in many different colors. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said. A person stuck their head in the room. It was T.K. Katriena could see someone behind him. "Can we come in?" T.K. asked, when Katriena nodded he opened the door and came in. Matt was right behind him. Katriena turned away form the window and sat on her bed. They started to talk and they talked till Matt said that he had to go. Katriena walked him to the door. "I so glad you're safe." Matt said as he opened the door. "Hey, I had two people who watched over me." Katriena said with a smile. Matt nodded.  
"Man you guys sure are hungry." Davis's mom said as she was dishing up another bowl of rice for Jessi. "Thanks." Jessi said as she took the bowl and started to attack her food. Davis's mom watched while little pieces of rice flew everywhere. She stood back a few steppes when Jessi and Davis both attacked a piece of fish. Their chopsticks were hocked together. Eyes glaring at each other they both attacked at the same time. Food went flying everywhere. Davis's mom wasn't even going to try to stop this fight. She had seen it many times between Davis and Jun. As the food begun to stop flying, she could see that Jessi had come out on top of the fight. Davis was looking around like he was seeing stars. "Never underestimate the power of a girl." Jessi said right before she put the fish in her mouth. She sat chewing with a huge smile on her face. Davis, she knew this, was thinking of some way to get her back.  
Shannon and Tai were eating too but they were not fighting over it. They had decided to go out for some food. Tai was sitting across from Shannon, chewing in silence as he watched people go by outside the window. He was happy to be here with Shannon, even after all the time they had spent together in the Digital World. But he just couldn't, for some odd reason, talk to her. He was feeling real shy. Shannon was eating away at her food, wondering if she should start a conversation. "Shannon?" Tai asked suddenly. Shannon looked up at him. "Yeah?" She was hopping that he would real start talking to her now. "I was wondering.oh never mind you probably wouldn't want to go." Tai said looking away. "Go where?" Shannon wanted him to keep talking. "Well.you do know that Matt has a band right?" when Shannon nodded he went on, "Well they are having a concert Wednesday night and I was wondering if you would like to go. With me of course." This surprised Shannon. But before she could answer Tai must have thought that her silence meant that she didn't want to go, "It's okay if you don't want to go." "No, no that's not it. I would love to go with you Tai. I was just kind of surprised, that's all. I've never been to a real concert before." Shannon took a sip of her soda. "You would?" Tai looked like he was star stuck. "Yes." Shannon said with a smile as she watched Tai start to breath again. After that was off his chest he real started to talk to Shannon. 


	15. Nothing, But Sun and Rest?

"I can't believe it! They made it back. They are all okay. And they brought someone new with them, Brian and his digimon, Brumon. I think now we are all going to take it easy for the next few days. I, for one, think we need it." ~Kari.  
The World of Digimon: Chapter 15 Nothing, But Sun and Rest?  
"Are you sure about this?" Katriena asked as she walked beside Matt. They were walking back stage of his concert. "Yeah, don't worry. You can just hang out back here, watch the show, and when I'm done I'll come back here and we can go have some dinner or something. Okay?" Matt stopped walking and looked at her. He knew she must have been scared. "Okay. I'll wait here for you then, but what if some security or someone comes back here? What am I supposed to do then?" Katriena was looking around. She had never been backstage before, expect for stage crew with the school plays. "Katriena, that's where you backstage pass comes in hand. Don't worry. I have to go get ready so I'll see you after the concert." He gave Katriena a quick smile then ran off. "I guess he's right." Katriena said to herself. She walked around looking for a good place to stand so she could see the concert but also out of the way.  
  
Meanwhile the seats were starting to fill up. "Davis, wait for me!" Jessi yelled as she tried to run after Davis as they made their way to their seats. T.K. had given them their tickets. He had given the tickets to Jessi and she had asked Davis to join her. At first the idea of going to a concert with Davis sounded like a really cool idea, but now that they were here, it was turning into a mess. Davis had run off, leaving Jessi to find the seats herself. She found them and Davis was already sitting in them. "Look!" Jessi said pointing up on the stage. She was pointing at someone behind the curtain. "It's Katriena!" Davis said as he jumped up. "She told me that Matt had given her a backstage pass." Jessi said as she grabbed the back of Davis's shirt to keep him from running off again.  
Shannon and Tai were just walking around. "Man look at all the people." Shannon said looking around. "Most of them are girls." Tai was also looking around. "Hey!" Shannon said trying to catch his eye. "Sorry." Tai said, as his grew red. They had just found their seats when Shannon overheard some girls talking. "I can't wait to see this concert." One said. The other nodded as she sat down, "Have you heard?" "No, what?" the other girl sat down. "Matt, you know the lead singer?" when her friend nodded she went on, "Well I've heard that some girls will do anything to go out with him." But the girl that tops them all is this one girl, I think her name is Juan or Jun or something like that, is always following him around." "No way." Her friend was saying when the lights started to go down.  
  
Jessi and Davis really enjoyed the concert. They were on their feet the whole time. Jessi was sure that she wouldn't be able to talk the next day, she had been screaming along with the other girls. "That was cool." Jessi was telling Davis as they left though the door to the right of them. Davis just shook his head. He didn't understand why girls acted like this. As they walked outside, he spotted Tai off to the side. "Jessi, I'm going to stand with Tai." Davis said. Jessi nodded her head. "I don't think she really heard you." Tai said as Davis came up to him. "I know." Davis said as he watched the mob of girls' move forward and the door opened. Davis and Tai followed them inside looking for Jessi and Shannon. The saw Katriena standing off to one side. She looked happy right where she was. "Hey Katriena, did you like the show?" Tai asked as he walked over to her. "Yup." Katriena said with a smile. She looked back to where the crowd was. She could just make out Shannon's hair.  
  
Shannon walked down the street with a smile on her face. She was having a really good day. Tai watched her as she walked. He saw a bounce in her step. He knew that she was happy. "Hum, I wonder if I can make this day even better?" Tai thought to himself. "Hey Shannon, do you want to go to the beach with me?" Tai asked when Shannon turned around. She stopped, surprised that he would ask her this. Was she dreaming? She didn't think so. "Yeah, I would like that. When?" Shannon asked. "How about this weekend?" Tai said as they started to walk again. "Sure." Shannon said happily.  
  
Jessi was walking down a sidewalk; well running was more the word, with Davis right behind her. "I'll get you for that!" Davis yelled as he ran after Jessi. Water dripped from his wild hair into his face. Jessi had pushed him into the river when they had stopped to look at the sunset. "You'll never catch me!" Jessi yelled back at Davis. She ran hard. She turned around to smile at Davis. "Jessi, watch out!" Davis pointed at something behind her. She turned around in time to keep herself from running into a newspaper box. Davis finally caught up with her. "I have you now!" he said as he started to pick her up. "No, Davis! Put me down!" Jessi said trying to get away. Davis looked around and spotted a trashcan. He started to move toward, it. Jessi must have read his mind because she started to struggle more. "No, Davis, not the trashcan!" she tried to get away. She was trying so hard to get away that Davis was having a hard time holding her. He fell over taking her with him. She was sitting on his lap when he looked up. She blushed and got up. She helped Davis to his feet, still blushing. They walked home without any more happing.  
  
Katriena meanwhile was waiting out side Matt's dressing room. He had been in there for a while. She leaded up against the wall. She thought of the concert and smiled. She had had fun. Loud as it was but it was still fun. She sighed.  
  
Matt was inside his dressing room. He peeked out through the door. He that Katriena was waiting outside, but he just couldn't face her that second. He had a flower for her but didn't know how to give it to her. He looked up at the mirror. "Why are you being so shy?" Matt asked himself, "I should just go out there and walk her home." And that's what he did.  
  
"I hate this." Shannon whinnied as she pulled on the material to her skirt. It was her new school uniform. She wore a white blouse and a long dark blue skirt. Over the shoulders to her blouse, she wore a blue bandana. The ends were held in place by a brown clasp. At least she got to wear cool shoes with her outfit. Katriena and Jessi were wearing the same thing. "I HATE skirts." Katriena mumbled as she walked beside her sisters. Jessi was the only one who hadn't said a thing. She was still surprised to see Davis in blue pants and a white shirt with a blue jacket that he had left unbuttoned. "Man, I hope Matt never sees me in this thing." Katriena said to herself more than anyone. T.K. overheard her, "Oh, Katriena that reminds me. Matt said he would walk you over to our dad's for dinner tonight." "What? No, this is a bad thing!" Katriena nearly shouted. Yolei, Cody and Kari were trying not to laugh. They were used to this. Shannon's worst dream had all ready came true that morning when she tried to leave the apartment without Tai seeing her. No luck. But he didn't make fun of her. He said that he liked what he saw and that it looked good on her. "Man, great." Katriena said as they walked through the gates to the school.  
  
Later, after school, Jessi and Davis were visiting Izzy. His mom had made some great homemade cupcakes. "Jessi, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Izzy said as they sat around his room. "What? And it better not be about the skirt." Jessi was still wearing the outfit that she had worn to school. "No, not about that. What I want to ask you is; how did you become a Digidestined?" Izzy asked. Davis wanted to hear this too. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jessi looked confused. "8 years ago there was a so-called booming at the old apartment we lived at. But it was really two Digimon fighting. All of us were watching and we were chosen to become the Digidestined." Izzy said. "Mine happened 4 years ago. I was being held at the convention center. There were Bakemon holding us there, looking for what they called the 8th child or something like that." Davis said with a look of remembering on his face. "Oh, something like that than. Hum."Jessi sat with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. "I can't think of anything right now." Izzy nodded his head.  
Katriena was waiting outside the gates at the front of the school for Matt. "Stupid outfit." Katriena said as she looked down at her uniform. She was still looking down when someone started to talk to her, "Um, do you know where I could find a girl named Katriena?" Katriena looked up to see Matt standing in front of her. "Hi." Katriena said. "Katriena? Is that you?" Matt asked as he looked more closely at her. "Yeah. So, what do you think? I look stupid don't I?" Katriena asked as she tugged at the material of her blouse. "No, I think it looks great on you." Matt said making Katriena blush. "Come on." With that all said and done, they walked away from the school.  
  
Later that night Jessi was reading a book for a class when she heard a bump from the room next to hers. She got up and stuck her head out the door. "Davis?" Jessi went to his door and knock. No answer, but than she heard someone in the kitchen. She stuck her head in there to see Davis getting some food from the freezer. "Davis what was that bump I just heard from your room?" Jessi asked scaring him as she came up behind him. "Bump? Oh no, DemeVeemon must have gotten into something." Davis walked up by Jessi, his arms filled with food, toward his room. Jessi walked behind him and looked into his room when he went in. DemeVeemon had knocked over all the books that had been sitting on his desk. Some papers were on the floor and by the looks of some of them DemeVeemon had taken a few bites out of some of Davis's homework. "Looks like someone is hungry." Jessi laughed as she ducked out the door as a shoe came flying at her.  
  
Shannon was drawing when the phone rang for her. "Hello, Shannon speaking." Shannon answered the phone. "Shannon? This is Brian." Brian was the one calling her. "Hey, what's up?" Shannon was surprised that he was calling her instead of Jessi. "I was calling to ask you if you knew what to feed to a hungry Digimon?" Brian was still new at this. He was staying with Joe. "Ask Joe." Shannon picked up a book instead of going back to her drawing. "He's not home and I can't find Gomamon." "Just give him anything. And watch out for your fingers." "Okay, thanks." Brian hung up the phone.  
  
Katriena was just waking up in the guestroom when a knock came to the door. She and T.K. were staying at Matt's dads while T.K.'s mom was away on business. "Yeah?" Katriena asked as she pushed Oggiemon away from her. "Come on, time to get up. I made breakfast." Matt called through the door. Katriena remembered T.K.'s warning about Matt's food. "Um.. is the food you made breakfast over a month old?" Katriena asked as she put a robe on. "Did T.K. tell you not to eat my cooking?" Matt asked. Katriena giggled as she answered, "Yes." "I'll get T.K. for that." Matt shook his head. "I heard that!" T.K. yelled from the kitchen, "And I think Katriena would be safer not eating anything." "Matt, don't worry. Your cooking can't be as bad as mine is. I'll be out in a few." Katriena said as she got her stuff for school ready.  
Later that day on the way to school, the girls found Brian's right hand covered in bandages. "I take it you didn't listen to me when I said to watch out for your fingers." Shannon said as she walked by him shaking her head. Brian knew that he should have listen but he didn't/. "Boys, they will never learn." Jessi said also shaking her head. "What do you mean by that?" Brian asked. "Oh nothing, just that when a girl tries to help a guy they don't listen." Katriena said as she walked next to Jessi. "Take Davis, just this morning I had to yell at him five times to get up. But would he listen? No, he would just roll over or throw his pillow at me. He finally got up out of bed when I was leaving. And not only that, but he missed breakfast." Jessi just shook her head even more. Davis overheard her. He walked up behind her; ready to do something to her when T.K. shook his head at him. "Why?" Davis mouthed. "We'll get them back later." T.K. mouthed back. Davis nodded his head. They would get the girls one by one.  
  
Shannon had science with Cody. For a little kid, he sure was smart. She was sitting at her desk when Cody walked up to her. He sat down across from her with out a word. "Cody, are you okay?" Shannon asked. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner on the next lab?" Cody asked. "Sure."  
  
"Hey Jessi, what do you have for lunch today?" Katriena asked as she walked up to where Jessi was sitting on the grass. They were eating outside that day. The weather was nice. "Well, I have a sandwich, some cookies, an apple and some juice." Jessi said looking through her lunch bag, "And you can't have any." Katriena, back home, was known to eat off other kids at lunch. She would bring her own lunch, eat some, give away the other half, and ask for handouts from the other kids. "Ah Jessi, come on. I didn't get up in time, so I was running late as I headed out and forgot to grab my lunch." Katriena whined. She turned to Shannon, "Shannon, my friend, sister." "Nope." Shannon answered with a shake of her head. "Fine, I'll just have to go look for the guys. I'll bet they'll give me something to eat." Katriena went off to look for the guys.  
  
T.K. was eating with Davis and Cody when he looked up to see Katriena walking toward them. "Oh no." he said softly. Davis and Cody looked up too. "Oh T.K., do you have any food?" Katriena asked sweetly. "Nope." T.K. said. Katriena looked over at Davis, "Davis do you have any food?" Davis started to eat faster. He didn't want some girl who said that morning that guys don't think, to have some of his food. Before she could even ask Cody he shook his head. "Fine. Where's Yolei?" Katriena asked getting mad at them. "She's in the computer lab with Izzy and Brian. And I wouldn't try to get food from her because she won't give you any." Davis said putting another bite in his mouth. "It's not our fault you ran out the door without your lunch." T.K. said waving a finger at her. "Why did I even bother?" Katriena stormed off.  
  
The guys watched her go. "Actually, Matt came by this morning and dropped it off. I just decided not to give it to her." T.K. said shaking his head as he held up the bag. "Oh, when are you going to give that to her?" Davis asked as he reached toward it. "Later. Why?" T.K. watched as Davis opened the bag. "I'll give it to her. After a few improvements." Davis said with an evil grin.  
Katriena was sitting with Jessi and Shannon as they finished their lunch. Kari had joined them but before Katriena had been able to ask for anything, Jessi told Kari not to give her any thing. "Hey Katriena! Look what T.K. had in his locker!" Davis yelled as he ran up to them. "Hey, my lunch! Thanks Davis!" Katriena grabbed the bag. She opened the bag, pulling out her sandwich. She took a huge bite and sat there chewing with a smile on her face. As the others watched her chewing started to slow down and the smile started to fad from her face. She opened her sandwich covered in mud and worms. She slowly took out the rest of her lunch. Her water bottle was filled with mud water. The chips she packed were covered in ants and her cupcake was missing. Jessi looked over at Davis. He was sitting there watching Katriena, hiding a smile. Katriena got to her feet, covered her mouth and took off toward a trashcan. On the way she passed T.K. and Cody. The two boys continued on their way. "Where was Katriena going?" Cody asked. "Davis that was gross!" Jessi shouted. All three boys started to laugh. They were still laughing when a shout rocked the air. The boys looked up to see Katriena running toward them. "I'll get you for that!" Katriena's eyes were flashing red. "I think you better run." Kari said calmly. The boys took off. Katriena flew past the other girls in a mad rush.  
  
Izzy was working on his computer when it flashed a warning. He knew from that that something was wrong in the Digi World. He picked up his phone.  
  
"Man, I was enjoying my day off from this." Davis said, his hands behind his head. "I thought you said earlier that you were having a bad day, Davis? I mean after Katriena gave you that fat lip. You know, when she found out that it had been you who did that to her lunch." Cody was pointing at Davis's face. "Thanks a lot Cody." Davis mumbled. They were all walking around trying to find the problem. Izzy said that something was up. But what they couldn't see. Katriena and Lizermon were talking with Yolei and Hawkmon. "So Izzy doesn't know what was happening here? Than why did we get sent for?" Katriena was asking. "I don't know but we'll find out." Yolei was shaking her head. Davis was thinking, which was something that he didn't do often. They were all deep in thought when they came to a rise in the ground. There they could see over a beach. Something was wrong here. The water, which should have been blue/green, was deep brown. It was gross. There was a smell as well. "Something's wrong." Jessi said looking around. "Major wrong." Davis agreed. 


End file.
